Life of the Blitzed
by bucklebunny
Summary: Fame: Yuna thought she could handle it moving to a new place, carrying on the tradition of summoning... falling in love with Blitz star Tidus... highschool. T for language and safety. FFX2 crossovers. FINALLY back w/ chap 9 Yuna's perspective again
1. Cliches and Mongooses

**Life of the Blitzed**

a/n: Yay, fic numbero dos (yo hablo espanolooo), first multi-chaptered, first FFX. Woot. Fun times ahead. I've had this written out for a while, and I'm a couple chapters ahead, so we'll see. I AM SO SORRY YOU MUST SIT THROUGH MORE HIGH SCHOOL FICS, but this one won't be centered around high school, I promise (cuz high school sucks). This fic is focused on fame; what it does to a person, how relationships are affected, etc. This will be relationship based, mostly focused on Tidus and Yuna with a side of RikkuxGippal and WakkaxLuluxChappu. There will be some parallels with the actual story, so I hope that doesn't spoil too much. May be considered AU, as it is set as if Yunaleska defeated Yu Yevon for good the first time around… and Tidus, Jecht, Shuyin and Lenne are there, deal with it. The 'fame' and Blitzball parts will kick in after a few chapters, so bear with me! And review. It's the only way you are gonna be able to read good fics. THANKS FOR READING! Now, onward! draws sword

* * *

**Chapter 1: Clichés and Mongooses**

Yuna inhaled deeply as she stood on the front steps of Luca's Academy of the High Summoner, or LAHS-- High School is what everyone called it though. LAHS was one of four official high schools founded by the Temple. There were three more: in Bevelle, Zanarkand, and Guadosalam. There was also a small school in Kilika Port and one on Bikanal Island.

Yuna, from the small island of Besaid, had never been to a public school like this before. In her home, she had home-schooled, but now that her mother had died and her father Lord Braska was busy with his political campaigns, she needed to move with him to a more central area. 'You'll make lots of new friends,' he had said, 'and besides, I can't teach you everything you want to know anymore. Someday you'll be a better Summoner than I, and you too will have to lead Spira into a new age.'

She had of course smiled and shrugged her father's words off. He always said things like that. Yet, at this point, she would have given anything to have her predictable father with her. She sighed "Why does this whole 'school' thing have to be so complicated!" She shook her head and entered the wide double-doors.

She was early, of course, but wide awake. Yuna had woken up at five in the morning, though school started at ten to eight, to shower and pick out her clothes for her first day. She had changed four times, but had ended up wearing the same clothes she had originally planned: lace-up boots, faded jeans, and a pink t-shirt. Her shoulder length brown hair sported its signature blue-threaded hair wrap, and she wore a delicate silver necklace. A longer, salmon-colored hair wrap nearly brushed the floor behind her, and a thick strip of black leather was tied around her left wrist.

Scanning the rows for her locker, Yuna walked the empty halls. She was so preoccupied that she nearly barreled into a giant blue kitty-man, though small for a Ronso. "Kimahri!" she greeted happily, hugging the disgruntled… thing.

"Kimahri glad to see Yuna. Want to wish good luck on first day of school."

"What are you doing here?" Yuna asked her childhood guardian, just then noticing the mop in his giant claws.

"Kimahri get job. Too expensive go to back to Mt. Gagazet. Kimahri clean for easy cash."

"That's… good, Kimahri, that's great!" said Yuna, not knowing what to make of this news. "Well, that means I'll be able to see you during the year! But… I should probably go to class now… I don't want to be late." She knew it was a long time before school would start, but the intimidating cat was too preoccupied with getting a giant pink-colored stain out of the tile, so Yuna hurried off.

* * *

Having successfully liberated her locker and finding her homeroom class, Yuna tried to open the door. There was still half and hour before class was to start, so it was locked. Yuna groaned and slid, her back to the wall, down to sit on the ground just outside it. 

Just then she heard a gigantic crash and a high-pitched "OWIE!" from just around the corner, and strained her neck to see a blonde, hyper Al Bhed girl struggling up from the ground. The girl rubbed her butt and whimpered some more. "Owieeee" she repeated again. The girl turned to look at Yuna, who was now watching with interest, and bounded over.

"Haha… I bet you saw me just now. Great! The first person I see in Luca and I already have made a fool out of myself!" she giggled. 'She complains,' Yuna thought, 'but she doesn't seem bothered by it… I would be so embarrassed!'

Yuna smiled, ready to make friends with this seemingly harmless girl. "I'm Yuna!" she said, holding out her hand while standing up. "Rikku!" replied the girl, taking Yuna's hand and practically ripping her arm out of its socket. Yuna winced but continued smiling. "Nice to meet you!"

"So, I'm guessing this is your home room class, right?"

"Yea" Yuna replied, rubbing her arm nonchalantly.

"Oh," Rikku looked on her schedule, "I have it next door. You must be in a different grade."

"I'm a junior." Yuna offered. "Really? I'm just a sophomore, but I do have some junior classes." She winked "I'm smart like that!" "You're a sophomore? I thought you were a junior too!" "Nope! But my brother's a senior… he's new here too."

Yuna smiled politely. "What's his name?" "Brother." Rikku shrugged. Yuna gave a confused look. "No, his _name_ isBrother… Daddy is the most unimaginative person on the planet!"

"Oh… but Rikku is a pretty name. It's not Spiran, though, is it?"

"Nope! I'm Al Bhed… if ya hadn't noticed. I'm a foreign exchange student here. This is the first time I've been to a city like this!"

"Well congratulations!" smiled Yuna. "I'm also half Al Bhed. My mother's name was Lana, if you ever heard of her."

Rikku's eyes widened. "Lana? That was my aunt's name. Well, before she passed away, anyways." "Yea, that must be my mother, then" said Yuna, lowering her eyes.

"Um, ah…!" Rikku was flustered by Yuna's change of mood. "That's… that means were cousins! That's so COOL! My first friend: a long lost relative. This year can't be that bad now."

By now the students were filling the hallway. Yuna's teacher still hadn't appeared, but Rikku's had.

"Well, I'll see you later, Yunie!" Rikku shrieked, causing the surrounding students to cover their ears and stare at the disturbance. Rikku waved over her shoulder.

Yuna smiled to herself and sat back down, waiting for her teacher once again. The bell rang. 'How irresponsible… for a teacher to be so late- and on the first day of school!'

As Yuna mentally sent bad waves to her unknown homeroom teacher, she was almost trampled by a dark skinned teenager with black hair and nothing but a blue mini skirt and a really tight lacey shirt. "Watch it, new girl!" the student growled, forcing her way to the front of the now- substantial mob in front of the ever-locked classroom.

Yuna heard the other equally plastic girls greet the girl as 'Dona', and thought to herself, 'maybe high school wasn't such a great idea'.

* * *

"Yevon, what the hell is this guy's problem?" Dona complained for the eleventh time. The first period of the day had been going for ten minutes already, and still no homeroom teacher.

"Hey, I bet we can leave! Don't the rules say that we don't have to hang out unless the teacher's 'round by ten minutes?"

Yuna looked up towards the voice, and saw the last person she had ever expected. The star player of the Zanarkand Abes was leaning against the wall about two yards away from her, wearing plain jeans and a tight white see-through shirt over his tan skin, his blonde hair glistening even out of the sphere pool. Yuna had seen him playing over the commsphere in Besaid when the Besaid Aurochs got the honor of playing them once. The Zanarkand Abes were the best in the league, making Tidus the 'most valuable player' of Blitzball.

Yuna remembered how she had once told her father that she was a fan; that was before, of course, the Besaid Aurochs had returned to cry on her shoulder. Yuna was friends with most everyone in Besaid, so she knew the Aurochs well. After that, she felt horrible for ever supporting Zanarkand, the one team who needed it least. From then on she religiously followed Besaid, if only to make the players feel better.

Blitzball had become like a sickness for her in Besaid, since there was nothing else to do. Yuna would watch the commspheres obsessively, hoping to catch a game of Blitzball. Then she turned fifteen. Her father, Braska, finally got a chance to leave Bevelle and come back to Besaid to see his daughter in person after his reelection was assured. That's when he started to teach her to summon, giving her the first aeon: Valfore. Training became so intense that Yuna lost track of the world of pro-Blitzball. However, her father, always a fan, tried to teach her how to play Blitzball in the ocean, though neither of them were that great. But soon enough, Braska was needed back in Bevelle to-

Yuna's flashback was interrupted by pressure on her forehead. She focused her eyes to see a face very close to hers: Tidus'. His index finger was poking her in the forehead, and he had crouched down to look her in the eye. Yuna was stunned speechless as she looked, frozen, into Tidus' sparkling cerulean eyes.

"Heya," he said quietly. She could feel his warm breath on her face. "You look kinda familiar… do I know you?"

"I-I, umm… I mean," Yuna was stuttering and her cheeks were turning pink. Dona rolled her eyes in the background.

"Tidus, she was just staring at you cuz you're famous, like all the other small-town girls. Let's go."

"Yea, she's just looking cause you're hot! Come on, Tidus!"

All the girls around Dona were begging the Blitzer to ditch with them, but he just stared at Yuna, unblinking. 'Is this guy for real?' Yuna thought.

"You go on. I'm gonna wait for the teacher."

Dona and co. grumbled, but made no move to go. Tidus repeated "Are you sure I haven't met you before?"

"I-I've only seen you on the commsphere… I doubt you've ever met me!" Yuna's voice rose to a squeak as she talked, her face reddening even more.

"Huh, that's weird. I thought I recognized you." Tidus blinked and drew himself up. "Sorry, you must've just reminded me of someone." He winked at Yuna and left her to pull herself together.

'This is gonna be a _long_ day' thought Yuna… before she threw a mongoose at the author for being cliché.

"Sorry kids, I got held up at the dock, would you all come with me into the classroom?" a short, bald man with a friendly face bustled through the students towards the door to unlock it, papers and files falling from under his arm. Yuna could hear Tidus complaining about how he had almost been free, causing her to turn pink again. What was it about him? Yuna had seen him many times in the commsphere, but in person he was completely different. 'I just don't understand…'

Yuna sat in the second row, leaning on her elbows over her desk. Tidus sat a few seats over from Yuna, putting his hands behind his head and tipping his whole desk backward. Yuna watched him out of the corner of her eye, trying to put her finger down on him. The girl next to her followed Yuna's gaze and rolled her eyes. Yuna turned her attention to this girl, all but forgetting about the star player of the Zanarkand Abes.

"Hello, I'm Yuna. I'm new here… what's your name?"

"Paine. Hi." Said the black-clad, silver-haired teenager.

Yuna was once again left with making the conversation. She mentally sighed. "Uh, so, I guess you're from Luca. I'm from Besaid Island."

"Wow, that kinda sucks. I'm originally from Bevelle, but I've lived in Kilika, Djose, Guadosalam, and now here... I've been going here since freshman year and my sister since sophomore year."

"Cool, so your sister's a senior now?"

"Yea, her name is Lulu, if you ever meet her. She can be a real bitch, though."

"Oh, um…" this was getting really awkward. In Besaid, everyone was really friendly. In Luca… well, Yuna couldn't figure anyone in Luca out, but they didn't seem so friendly so far.

The teacher finished organizing himself and walked to the front of the class, writing his name on the sphere board: MAESTER KINOC.

'A Maester- my homeroom teacher!'

"I am Maester Kinoc, and I will be your homeroom teacher. Now, we only have a few minutes left, so I want to go over the usual speech, you know, school rules and all that."

There was a collective sigh and Maester Kinoc began. After all, Yuna was the only one who hadn't heard the rules a billion times. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't even notice Tidus watch her, then get smacked by Dona.

* * *

Homeroom was finally over, and Yuna and Paine walked to their first classes. 

"So what do you have Paine?"

"Next is Spiran History… my naptime- class. What 'bout you?"

Yuna showed the girl her paper.

"Al Bhed one? Yeesh, where do you come from? I've spoken Al Bhed fluently since I was six."

Yuna laughed nervously. "I guess there's a first time for everything…"

"Well, this is my stop. See ya around!" Paine put a hand up in farewell and Yuna smiled and waved.

'Wow, two friends and classes haven't officially started yet… I'm doing pretty well!' Yuna smiled to herself as she walked into the Al Bhed 1 classroom.

The first thing she noticed was Rikku waving so violently at her that Yuna worried she might fall out of her desk. The brunette hurried over to sit with her cousin.

As she scanned the room, her eyes landed on a thickly built man with gravity-defying orange hair. His normally friendly and tan face was screwed into a scowl—this was his fourth year of Al Bhed 1. He really hated Al Bhed.

Rikku, who was chattering on and on about her first 'class' at LAHS, stopped for breath. Yuna took this opportunity.

"So, aren't you Al Bhed? Why are you taking Al Bhed one?"

The small blonde sighed. "They automatically put new students in basic Al Bhed. 'Course they don't seem to understand that (Rikku's voice was getting higher and higher) I am vnaygeh'(freakin') Al Bhed myself, born and raised in Home on Bikanal!"

A middle-aged bald man rapped his knuckled on the podium in response to Rikku's distress. "Rao, Bnehlacc, e ghuf ed yeh'd vih, pid oui ryja du crid oan dnyb, gyo? Lmycc ec ypuid du cdynd." (Hey, Princess, I know it ain't fun, but you have to shut yer trap, kay? Class is about to start.) He spoke in a rough voice.

"Pid Tyttoooooo..." (But Daddyyyyyy) Rikku whined.

Yuna looked from teacher to student, confused. "Huh?"

"Oh, Cid's my daddy, the big meanie" Rikku responded.

That meant Cid was Yuna's… huh?

Just then the girl from earlier (Dona, Yuna remembered) sauntered through the door and took her sweet time getting to her seat, a hulking teenage boy in tow. The teacher waited with mock patience, rolling his eyes.

"My name's Cid and I will be your lucky A.B. 1 teacher this whooooole year… please, students, contain all the excitement."

Dona sighed audibly. Yuna was getting tired of this cocky teenager VERY quickly.

"I'm gonna teach you the basics of the Al Bhed language, though it's very simple once you get the hang of it. This class is EXTREMEly easy, just do your homework, make sure you listen in class, and you'll do fine."

Yuna stared off into space, picturing herself a famous Blitzball player, autographing little kid's slips of paper while hanging by the sphere pool with the other famous Blizers… famous blonde Blitzers… that happened to be on the Zanarkand Abes…

'WOW!' thought Yuna, 'What in Spira am I thinking? I've never even met this boy before… he probably thought I look like some fan girl he took advantage of or something… what do I expect?'

While Yuna was freaking out in her corner, Rikku poked her. The girl spun around to face the offender. Rikku giggled and wrote something on Yuna's paper: "Your face is all red… what in Spira are you thinking about? wink"

This, of course, only caused Yuna to turn even more red as she furiously scribbled "What are you talking about! What kind of person do you think I am!"

Rikku giggled and put her hands up to say she was just joking. The bell rang.

* * *

Yuna was the first person in class. She rushed to a seat in the back and sat silently (and awkwardly) until the other students filed in. She was all by herself now that Rikku had gone off to Customization of Weapons… leaving Yuna in, as Paine so poetically put it, naptime. 

Yuna thought Spiran History was interesting and all… just not this early in the morning.

She was staring with 'interest' at her clasped hands when someone dropped into the seat in front of her. She looked up, and to her dismay… found a face-full of silky blonde hair.

Tidus, sitting in front of her with no knowledge of the person behind him, had leaned backwards, thrusting his trademark hair into Yuna's face.

Yuna stifled a cough and leaned back quickly to avoid him, begging Yevon that he would not lean back further. He was practically laying on her desk as it was and she wondered how she would ever take notes with his head in the way.

As physics would have it, Tidus finally noticed who was sitting behind him and whipped around. "Hiya" he said, quoting himself from their first mind-numbing encounter. "Nostalgia girl, right?"

"Hi" Yuna said nervously. 'Oh why, of all people, did TIDUS end up in front on me? How am I supposed to focus on anything with his blinding hair in the way?'

Tidus laughed. "No, really, what's your real name?"

"Umm…"

"Hey! How are you doing! I'm so glad to see that we have History together again this year!"

A black-haired girl Yuna had never seen sat gracefully beside her. Her long hair was pulled back in a ponytail of several braids and her eyes were coated in heavy purple makeup.

"Uhh…" Yuna said stupidly.

The pale-skinned girl leaned close to Yuna, whispering, "Just go along with it. My name's Lulu."

"Right," Yuna said hesitantly, "hey Lulu. How was your summer?"

Lulu smiled coolly at Tidus. "Thanks for entertaining my _best friend_ while I was gone. You can turn around now."

"Heeeeey," Tidus was pouting, "you don't even know her! And what's so bad about wanting to get to know someone, Lu!"

Lulu flicked some dust from her black leather pants. "One: I've know her since forever and Two: even if I didn't, I would pretend just to save her from the likes of you."

Tidus' laugh was lighthearted. "That was harsh, Lu. Are you just jealous that I'm not saving my charm for you?"

Lulu's eyes narrowed to slits. "Oh you're so witty. Please, oh please, Tidus, charm me 'till you can't anymore" she spoke in a monotone.

Yuna watched this exchange nervously. Lulu… that name, it was…

"Oh!" Yuna said aloud, stirring Tidus and Lulu from their death-stare of doom. "You're Lulu… Paine's sister?"

"Yes as a matter of fact," Lulu said without emotion. "I'm guessing you've met, then?"

"Yes! Paine was one of the first people I spoke to."

"After me!" a forgotten Tidus whined.

"Actually, you were third." Yuna said apologetically. Tidus seemed put-off by this fact and slumped into his chair.

"Maaaaaaaan, and after I felt so special…"

Yuna giggled, causing Lulu to glance up warily.

"On, Yevon, you're not a fan girl are you?" Lulu snorted.

Yuna was taken aback. "No, of course not!"

"Good. You can't go over to the dark side" pointed glare at Tidus "or I may have to kill you."

Yuna laughed, sending Tidus into a pout again. "Hey, why am I automatically the dark side? And you, what did you say your name was?"

"Oh-"

"Shh! Don't tell him! You'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"You! Stop interfering! How do you know she wants to be 'saved' from my amazing self?"

"Because no sane person would enjoy time spent with you."

"Hey-" (Yuna)

"That's mean! Lulu, you know deep down you really love me…"

"Oh, ha ha, that's really funny."

"Umm-" (Yuna again)

"Seriously! I don't see anything wrong with me…"

"You mean apart from the fact that you're you?"

"Excuse me, lovebirds, but I must be on with this class. We have so much to cover… so little time…" the old man drawled on and the students listened a little more quietly.

"I'm Maechen, and you may think you can get away with a lot in this class, but you're wrong. Please don't mess around or doze off." He looked pointedly at Tidus, who grinned sheepishly and rubbed his neck.

"Now, Sin was defeated in-" Yuna sighed with relief. That encounter was a little scary. She didn't know who was worse: Tidus or Lulu. Probably Lulu… actually most definitely Lulu.

Yuna sighed in dismay as Tidus tried to discreetly get her attention. He passed her a note, which she unfolded, asking "Seriously, what is your name!"

She smiled slightly at the paper, writing 'Yuna'.

* * *

a/n: end chapter 1. Woot woot. How did it turn out? The first day in high school fics is always a beast, so I'm taking two chapters to do it, and then we have a break from school as Yuna goes to Kilika. Yay for weekends. Weekendsmy sanity. Fma. Ymc(squared). I know you're all jealous of my crazy-equation skillz. Now review before I sing the quadratic formula song! 


	2. Lookalikes and Crybabies

**Life of the Blitzed**

a/n: Chapter two. Cool. We'll see how this goes. You guys just have to review, or I'll lose interest, key?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Look-alikes and Crybabies**

Yuna didn't know anyone in her next class. On her schedule, period three read 'Offence- Range'. She sighed. Yuna really wasn't good at anything offensive. Her father was against violence, even with fiends, so Yuna never learned to use a sword… or a gun… or anything. She just figured she could use her aeons and white magic to stay alive. However summoning apparently had no part in the LAHS curriculum.

She stepped into the classroom. It was an open room with no desks or chairs, just some weapons hung on the walls with other training devices. Yuna felt like she was going to be sick.

Other students were filing in, none of which gave Yuna a second glance. She sighed and turned her attention to the teacher: a tan, muscular man with disheveled brown hair, which he attempted to tame with a red strip of cloth, and a scar across his face. He wore torn jeans and an unbuttoned white-collar shirt, which exposed the symbol for the Zanarkand Abes tattooed on his scarred chest. He was barefooted with scars visible even on his feet. Even through his shaggy facial hair, Yuna could see his perfectly white smile. She remembered him: Jecht, the best Blitzball player in history.

"Hey, hey, kids! You ready for some fightin'?!" Jecht said in his playful but gruff voice. "No one's gonna be slackin' off in this class, kay? This is Offensive- Range, and I'll be you teacher, Jecht."

At that he ripped off his attempt-at-being-respectable shirt, revealing an armored left arm. He tossed a Blitzball up and down with his bound right hand.

Yuna gulped audibly.

"This doesn't look good, Logos" said a teen behind Yuna.

"Oh, quit whining, Ormi. Take it up with the boss." Logos apparently responded.

"HEY, shut up! Now, we're gonna find a weapon for each of ya. You can talk while I go around and organize, or whatever."

Yuna turned around, interrupting the conversation of Logos and Ormi.

"Hi, I'm Yuna. I'm new here and… I just want to know what weapon you think I should put myself down for… I've never done this before."

Ormi, a short, stumpy senior opened his mouth to respond. Logos, tall and narrow-eyed, quickly stepped on his foot causing him to howl in pain. "I wouldn't take advice from him if I were you," Logos explained to the bewildered Yuna. "I fight with double pistols, if that's any help."

"And I-"

"HE has a giant disk… thus my suggestion of the guns."

Yuna smiled and bowed slightly. "Thank you! I definitely would have been at a loss. So you're…?"

"I'm Logos, he's Ormi. If only the Boss were here, you could meet her too."

"The Boss?"

"LeBlanc, the most beautiful and popular senior at this sorry academy. A pity you'll never have the privilege."

"Ah… yes it is." Yuna improvised. These guys were obviously obsessed. 'The Boss'? What in Spira were they, her minions?

As Logos and Ormi blabbered on about their all-powerful 'Boss', Yuna scanned the room. Among the other students, two Al Bhed males were arguing in a corner, one with dark brown skin and goggles and the other with a Mohawk and tattoos across his chest. Jecht was currently speaking to another Al Bhed. He had spiky blonde hair and an eye patch covering his right eye. He stood with his weight shifted to one side with a hand on his hip as he laughed. Jecht moved on to the next person, leaving the teenager to notice Yuna's gaze. He sauntered over to her and saluted.

"Hey. You look new, what's your name?"

"Yuna" she said, friendly.

"I'm Gippal," he said matter-of-factly, "you don't look like you know too many people. If you don't have anyone to sit with at lunch, you could always hang out at my table."

"Oh, thank you very much, but I met this girl who probably wants to sit with me. She's new here, too."

"Ah, and who is this?"

"Uh, Rikku," Yuna remembered, "her name is Rikku."

Gippal smiled as his cheeks flushed. "Rikku, huh? Geez, I never thought that girl would get off of that sandcastle of an island."

"Do you know her?" asked Yuna, surprised.

"Yea, we go way back. I was born on Bikanal Island, but I got the chance to travel when I turned thirteen and I ended up here. Haven't seen her since. I actually had last period with her… she made a big scene in the middle of class." He scratched his neck, still a little embarrassed. Yuna laughed. She had known Rikku for less than three hours and she already knew what he meant.

"Break it up, kids, I gotta mark you down for something." Jecht looked at Yuna. "You new?"

"Yessir, just came from Besaid three days ago."

Jecht was looking on his clipboard "Ah, so an island girl, then? You ever take a class like this?"

Yuna turned a little red. "No, sir, my father is… kind of against stuff like this."

Jecht looked up and raised his eyebrows. "Braska?" he asked apologetically.

"Y-Yea… how did you know?" said Yuna, surprised.

"Me, Braska, and Auron have known each other since forever… lemme see your scheduley-thingy."

Yuna handed it over and watched as he scanned it. He returned it a few seconds later, tapping on her period six class.

"That's Auron. Ya can tell him about Braska during that class. Now back to business. Do you have any idea what weapon yer gonna use?"

"Uhh… I think I decided on guns."

"Gunner, eh? Sure, whatever floats yer Blitzball. You better have a set by tomorrow, and not crappy ones."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Yuna and Gippal walked to their next class: Machina Science. The whole way Gippal wore a smug grin, though he didn't say why.

"Let's see your schedule again… okay, so after this class, there's lunch, and then there's the Defense- whatever class. You have White Magic with that Maester dude, which is on the second floor to the right. Then you haaaave… Temple Studies? What's with that?"

Yuna turned slightly red. "Oh, umm, I'm a Summoner. My father said that I should take it to, uh…"

Gippal shrugged. "Whatever," he smiled and turned back to the paper, "I think it's on the second floor too, but I can't help you after that. Then there's PE… well, PE this semester and Music next. I've had that the last two years and I think I've been scarred permanently. Anywho, heeeeere we are!" Gippal swung the door open and followed Yuna in…

…where a demonic looking Rikku was sitting on her desk, glaring at Gippal.

"Ha ha! I thought Gippy would be a liiittle smarter than the average Spiran in mechanics, but noooo, I guess not."

Gippal kept his grin but his eyes were hostile as he proceeded to the front of the room.

In overacted surprise, Rikku shrieked "Yunie! I'm so glad we have this class together, even though I'm only a sophomore!" Yuna was about to respond before she realized Rikku was really speaking to Gippal. Rikku's tone got louder as she glared at the man in question.

"Yup… SO GLAD, cuz I'm SMART enough to SKIP this class ALL TOGETHER, unlike SOME of my CHILDHOOD FRIENDS that aren't even… GIPPAL!" Yuna jumped at the last part, then turned to see Gippal standing at the front of the class.

"Gippaaaaal! What in Spira are you doing?! The teacher will be here any second!" Rikku hissed.

Gippal gave one final 'victory grin' and said, "I am the teacher. Now everyone, sit down, shut up, and lets go!"

Yuna had to stifle a giggle. She sat down next to Rikku, who had a look of shock and horror still plastered on her face. The boy sitting in front of her turned around, laughing.

"Way to show him who's boss, ya?"

"Oh, shut up, Chappu! How was I supposed to know?! The big meanie…"

Gippal turned to Rikku. "If everyone would _be quiet_, I could get on with this class."

Rikku scrunched her face up in a pout, causing Gippal to laugh before going on.

"All I want to do is raise _choco_bos!" someone whined.

"Quiet, Clasko. Now, first thing about machina is-"

Yuna sighed. This class would be _very_ interesting…

* * *

Yuna followed a very depressed looking Rikku out of the door, nearly bumping into another girl. "I'm so sorry," Yuna said, turning.

Yuna stopped. She was face to face with a clone.

"Wha-?!" she said in surprise as the girl took off her brand-name sunglasses to look at Yuna.

"It's… Lenne!" Rikku said in surprise.

"Excuse me, but who exactly are you?" Lenne asked Yuna.

"I could ask the same thing… wow, this is kind of creepy!"

Lenne threw her head back and laughed, sending her long brown hair shimmering. "I'm Lenne, and since you apparently haven't heard, I'm 'the singing sensation of the decade, rising star Lenne'!" she rolled her eyes. "I sing, in any case. May I speak with you for a moment?"

Yuna smiled. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria, Rikku."

"Kay!" Rikku looked from girl to girl before skipping off to claim a table.

"I'm Yuna. I just came here from Besaid with my father, High Summoner Braska."

"Nice to meet you, Yuna. Have you ever sung before? Or danced, for that matter?"

"Umm, in my bedroom…" Yuna said uneasily. What exactly was she getting at? The new girl shifted her weight from leg to leg.

"I'll take that as a yes. I may have to get in contact with you, but nevermind, I'm sure I'll find some way. Heh… I guess if I ever get sick, I won't have to cancel an appearance, now! See you around!"

"Wait, what?!" But Lenne was already halfway down the hall.

Yuna gave up and pushed her way to the cafeteria, looking for her newfound cousin. Rikku was waving with the same vigor as before, disturbing students at nearby tables. She noticed the others Rikku had dragged with her, whether by choice Yuna did not know.

As Yuna went to buy her lunch, she noticed something out of place. The hand that served her food had claws… and it was blue. "Kimahri! You work in the cafeteria too?"

Kimahri licked his fingers. "Kimahri like money. Kimahri like food. Kimahri like getting money for eating food."

"Uh, I'm not sure you're supposed to be _eating _the food…" Yuna began, hesitating. The sight of a Ronso in an apron was just too much for her sane mind to handle.

Yuna looked at the price of her lunch. "300 gil?! How am I supposed to pay for that?"

"Just take it. Kimahri do so all time." Kimahri was drooling over some of the food.

"Riiiight… okay then. See you around, Kimahri." Yuna left her 300 gil on the counter, making a mental note never to buy her lunch again. She made her way through the throng of people to her friend.

Rikku greeted Yuna with a squeak and began to introduce those at the table.

"Everyone! This is Yunie. Yunie, this is my brother, Brother," the Mohawk-ed and tattooed Al Bhed from Yuna's Offence- Range class looked up, pudding of some sort dripping down his chin, "Buddy," the tan boy from the same class raised his hand in greeting, "and Shinra" a little kid with goggles and layers of clothing was playing with some machina on the other side of the table. He looked up. "Hi."

"Hi everyone! I'm Yuna, like Rikku said, and I come from the Isle of Besaid." These introductions were getting repetitive.

The rest of lunch was spent with small talk about classes and Brother, who could never seem to keep his food _inside_ his mouth, staring at Yuna.

Then the bell rang. Yuna was once again on her own for her next class.

* * *

As she stepped into the Defense- Magic classroom, Yuna bumped into a brown-haired man.

"Hello. I'm Isaaru."

"Yuna" she offered. He had a kind face.

They stepped into the classroom together, talking. Yuna followed Isaaru towards a familiar face.

"Lulu! Look what I found."

"We've met," said Lulu as she examined her nails. A white-haired boy joined them.

"Baralai, I missed you at lunch!"

"I'm sorry. Cid asked me to help him with something after Al Bhed 3. Needless to say, it took all lunch. Who is this?" He smiled at the young Summoner.

"She's Yuna" Isaaru explained.

"Nice to meet you, Baralai…?" she responded, unsure of the name.

He smiled. "Yes, you got it right. Nice to meet you, as well!"

Just then, a tall man stepped through the doorway, black combat boots clunking as he walked. He wore black slacks and a long-sleeved white shirt hung loosely off his figure, the outline of two black dragons tattooed on his chest visible through the material. His veined face was framed with layered and slicked-back blue hair that hung to his shoulders.

"I apologize for my tardiness. I am Maester Seymour, and I will be teaching this class in White Magic."

"Isn't he a little young to be a Maester?" Yuna whispered to Isaaru.

Baralai responded, "He is 28, I believe. The buzz in the Temple is such that he is so talented that he breezed through the Academy system in two years. He learned to be a Summoner at eight, but he abandoned the study to become a Maester of Yevon. A truly talented man…"

Yuna shot him a questioning look. "The Temple?"

"Yes, I work there in my off time from school. I wish to become a Maester like Seymour someday."

Yuna watched Seymour as he explained the rules of his class. She knew all about White Magic already, but the idea of such a young Maester held her attention. He caught sight of her near the end of his speech, holding eye contact. Yuna felt a plunging in her stomach and looked away.

The sound of someone falling through the door caught the attention of the class. Yuna looked over to see Jecht standing over his son, who he had thrown through the door.

"Tidus! Get your ass into class! What the hell's wrong with that? And don't come cryin' to me cuz you suck at magic!"

"What the hell was that? I don't get why I can't just do what I'm good at. This magic junk is for-" he looked around at the wide-eyed students "Lulu! People like Lulu."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lulu growled.

Tidus put his hands up in a defensive position as Seymour cut in. "If you are quite done, Jecht, I would like to teach my class." He spoke coolly.

"Yea, I gotta get back, too." Jecht scratched his neck. "Uh, stay in school, kids!"

With that lame attempt at a parting remark, Jecht exited, leaving his son in a heap on the ground. "Owwww," he complained before falling flat against the carpet.

Seymour rolled his eyes and ignored him. "Talk amongst yourselves" he commanded before striding towards Yuna.

"Yuna, I presume."

"Y-Yes… how did you know?"

"You are Lord Braska's daughter. I could tell from your face. I have worked with him number of times, after all. He always spoke of you."

"Umm, yea, my father is kind of possessive like that, I suppose…" Yuna looked around the room, trying to find something to rescue her from this conversation. Lulu was watching with her eyebrows raised, Baralai in amazement, and Tidus in curiosity from his heap on the ground. She was trapped.

"As he should be," Seymour continued, "you are very beautiful, Yuna. He never said anything about that."

"I-" Yuna's face and ears turned a burning red. Baralai, sensing her plight, rushed up to the awkward couple- well, awkward Yuna, in any case.

"Maester Seymour, I have heard, but I want to get the facts; did you really complete your academy work in less than two years?"

"Well-" Seymour's eyes followed Yuna before giving up on any further conversation with her. He stayed in conversation with Baralai until the bell rang.

* * *

Lulu, Baralai, and Isaaru walked to their next class with Yuna. "Thank you so much for saving me back there," she was saying, "I was starting to get kind of creeped out."

"No problem." Baralai finished looking at Yuna's schedule. "Well, Isaaru and I can go with you to Temple Studies next. I don't know about Lulu…"

"I have science next, but I'll meet up with you during PE. Goodbye!" Lulu turned down the hall and was gone.

The trio was (were?) the first in the Temple Studies classroom. There were no chairs or desks; just low tables and floor pillows. They sat, waiting for the remaining students to file in. The teacher stood at the front of the classroom. There was a scar across his right eye, over which he wore dark sunglasses. His short black hair was uncombed and was subject to grey strands. He wore loose-fitting black pants tucked into his boots and a sleeveless black turtleneck. A crimson coat was draped across his shoulders and bracers protected his forearms. A belt around his waist secured his clothing.

"That's Auron," said Paine, just now coming through the door. She sat next the Yuna, giving a small wave to Baralai. Yuna eyed the teacher's giant sword, propped up against the wall, with uncertainty.

As class was about to start, Yuna noticed Lenne slip into the class. The twins exchanged smiles before Auron began to speak: "Welcome back to most of you. This is Temple Studies. This is the class where you will learn about summoning, Yevon, and all that temple-stuff one would expect. I know Lenne is a Summoner… anyone else?"

Yuna raised her hand sheepishly. Auron turned his head to look at her.

"You're new. What is your name?" His tone was blunt and rough, but friendly in its own way.

"I'm Braska's daughter, Yuna. Jecht said I should-"

Auron snapped back up; "Ah, that devil. Jecht was hiding this from me all of lunch. Braska is in Luca, then?"

"Yes, he's-"

"Then I will have to visit him. I'll take you home today, alright? I hope this isn't too sudden…"

"I guess it's okay…" Yuna was pretty taken aback- Auron had seemed like such a stiff, and now he was going to give her a ride home to meet her father… public school was weird.

"Right. Now then…" The rest of class was spent going over the ground rules and expectations of the class, which were stricter than any of Yuna's other classes.

On the way out of the door, Auron caught Yuna with his rough hand. "I'll meet you out in the front of the school after your final class, and please, don't be late." Yuna nodded and began walking very fast. Paine and Baralai had to run to catch up with her.

"What was that? How do you know Auron?" Paine asked, looking Yuna in the face.

Baralai tried to keep up. "What I want to know is how Auron, Jecht, and Lord Braska know each other so well. I mean, they must have been pretty close, you know?"

Yuna sighed, "This is all coming too fast. I just want to be normal!"

Paine laughed. "Wow, that would be boring."

Lenne caught up to the now almost running group. "Yuna! I didn't know you could summon, too. Next you'll have my voice, I bet!"

Yuna flushed. "I don't think-"

"In any case," Lenne continued, "I have PE next as well. I've heard it's pretty bad, though I wouldn't know. It's my first day here as well. Part of some publicity stunt or something." She rolled her eyes.

The upperclassmen made their way through the gym doors and joined the mass of students in the bleachers. Lenne left to sit with Dona, her boyfriend Bartello, a tall blonde girl with an extremely low-cut pink top, and a few other similarly dressed students. Yuna noticed Brother and Shinra from earlier and sat beside the older of the two, who looked like he might explode with excitement. On her other side sat Paine, Baralai, and now-rejoining Lulu.

Jecht stood at the foot of the bleachers, fingering a bulky machina as the bell rang. He lifted it to his lips: "Okaaaaaay, kiddies," his voice boomed with the mechanical enhancement, "time for PE with yours truly. Today it's-"

A carefree laugh announced the arrival of a late student. Jecht rolled his eyes and let the machina drop to his side. "TIDUS!" Jecht definitely didn't need the loudspeaker for this. "GET YOUR LATE ASS IN HERE BEFORE I TELL THE CLASS WHAT A CRYBABY YOU ARE!"

A disheveled Tidus appeared in the doorway. "Hey, old man! Guess-"

"SHUT YER TRAP AND SIT, BOY!"

"Okay, okay, yeesh…" Tidus lazily made his way towards the Dona-and-co. mob. "I fell asleep during Customization. The Commsphere woke me up and-"

Jecht growled; an in-all-seriousness _growl_.

"Shuyin's coming to Luca!" Tidus wore a strange look on his face. Yuna could not tell if he was excited or disappointed.

"That little…" Jecht grumbled under his breath. He looked down at his feet, then raised his face to the fluorescent ceiling lights. "Well, Yu Yevon, he's not _my_ son, now is he? Whatever that crazy kid wants…"

Lenne had pulled Tidus next to her, a concerned look on her face. "It's no secret she and Shuyin are going out," explained Paine in a whisper, "it's been plastered all over the tabloids for months… I'm so sick of hearing about it."

Jecht raised the machina again. "Sorry kids to deny you of two minutes of this class, but… I've decided to give ya the period off. Go… mingle, or whatever kids do these days." Jecht jogged over to talk with his son and Lenne as the room exploded with noise.

"That whole family is full of drama," Lulu complained, gesturing to Tidus, Jecht, and Lenne, "there should be a rule saying only one celebrity per family."

* * *

a/n: yea, the Tidus parts are the best methinks. Hmm… that may be because I like him the best so review!!! The next two Chapters are shorter, so I'll probably post the first later tonight (its like three pages). Also, the main pairings are TidusxYuna, RikkuxGippal, and ChappuxLuluxWakka... though we haven't gotten to all of those yet. Tell me if you want any other pairings to be focused on, as the story is near the beginning and can be altered. Stuff like NoojxPainexBaralai, NoojxLeblanc, DonaxBartello, LennexShuyin, ClaskoxChocobo, and KimahrixRandom-Lunch-Lady/Staff will be there, just not the central focus. I don't have Braska, Jecht, and Auron paired up with anyone, so I guess they're open…

-bucky


	3. Teachers are Creepy and Tidus is Cute

**Life of the Blitzed**

a/n: Aaaaaaaaah it's been so long! Sorry guys! Every time someone would review, I'd resolve to write like 50 chapters that night, and then came the homework (damn you, physics!!!!). And then I got FFXII. And then I was in a play. And then I went on a downloading-music spree. And then… yea, it just goes on like that. SOOOO I've decided to post (for real) like 50 chapters tonight. And by 50 I mean like 3. Huzzah. This one is super short, but there's another like two already written that I plan to edit and post NOW. Take that, disease-called-cronic-procrastination! Spanish homework is for sissies anyways. I just hope you guys are still with me, here! sorry again!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Teachers are Creepy and Tidus is Cute**

The High Summoner's daughter sat on the steps of LAHS, waiting for Auron. She had rushed as fast as she could after seventh period… to wait.

Someone hit her on the back of the head, causing here to spin around. However, the delinquent had slid past her down the railing, shooting her a 'V for Victory' sign with his tan fingers. "T-Tidus!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" he laughed, hopping off the rail at the bottom. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, just waiting for Auron."

Tidus raised his eyebrows, but didn't ask to Yuna's relief. "Then we'll be waiting for a while, I guess." Yuna didn't miss the 'we'. "My old man's with Auron… that guy seemed pretty mad when he came for Jecht."

Tidus bounded up the stairs, his silver chains and necklace bearing the Zanakand Abes symbol jingling. He sat sprawled, leaning his elbows against his relaxed knees. Yuna looked over to notice a Zanarkand symbol earring in his ear.

"So, who's Shuyin?" Yuna asked, trying to make conversation.

Tidus was taken aback. He turned to face Yuna, "What, you don't know? What planet do you live on?" he changed his explanation as he saw Yuna redden. "He's… my cousin, also teammate on the Zanarkand Abes. He lives with me and Jecht, since his parents got in an airship wreck and all other relatives have keeled over. He's a year older, but he has this habit of doing everything I do."

Tidus shifted his position on the stone steps, leaning backwards on his elbows with one knee bent. "So what about you? Why're you in Luca?"

"Oh, umm, my father is Lord Braska… I guess we moved from Besaid for 'business reasons', then. Braska decided that I grew out of Besaid, so to speak, so he took me to work this time. I'll probably stay here- once he has to move somewhere else- by myself. Ever since my mother died, I've been on my own, so it's not that big a deal."

Tidus was silent for a while, watching the people walk by, then leaning further back to look at Yuna. "That sucks," he said blankly. "Do you play Blitzball?"

"Wha-?!" the sudden switch nearly caused Yuna to fall off her step. Where had that come from? "Geez, talk about a one-track mind!" she giggled, still amazed.

"What? What's so bad with what I said?!" He sat up, crossing his arms.

She continued to giggle. "I try, at least. I have no idea if I'm any good, and I've never played in a real sphere pool."

"Wow, I don't think I could _live _without Blitz! What? I'm serious!" Yuna was laughing at him now.

Jecht and Auron walked down the stairs, watching the pair. "Oh, no" murmured Auron, causing them to turn around in their seats. "We're leaving now, Yuna. I don't want Braska to know you've been exposed to this bad influence while in my care." He grabbed Yuna by the wrist, dragging her off.

"Bye!" Yuna called over her shoulder. When Tidus tried to wave, Jecht hit him upside the head. "Kid, kid, what am I supposed to do with you without your ma around?"

After a few minutes of walking, Yuna stopped dead in her tracks. "Auron!" the wide-eyed girl gasped, "Guns! I have to buy a pair for Sir Jecht's class!" Auron shook his head. "Let's go, then."

Once in the shop, Yuna waited by the door as Auron made the purchase. He handed her the box on the way out.

* * *

Yuna opened the double doors to her home, stepping inside and calling her father's name. Auron followed behind her.

"Yuna! How was… Auron? What are you doing here!"

The two men clapped each other on the back and proceeded towards the living room.

"Yuna, could you go out and get some things from the grocery store? We have to catch up…"

"Sure thing, Dad."

Yuna grabbed a black drawstring bag with the Besaid Aurochs symbol on it as well as the long list of groceries pinned on the wall. Knowing her dad, Yuna would have a _lot_ of time.

After buying the things she needed from the store, Yuna walked to the public sphere pool. It was dark and no one was there, so Yuna changed- once in the locker room- into the white bikini from her bag and brought her beaten-up blitz ball into the sphere of water. She practiced for a couple of hours, unaware of the person watching her from the stands.

* * *

a/n: The ending is slightly creepy, yes. But mystery person!! Gotta keep things interesting! Feel free to guess at who it is… and I promise it's not a rapist.

-bucky


	4. Bunnies and Closet Perverts

**Life of the Blitzed**

a/n: not as long as the normal chapters, but longer than the last one. Kilika! Yay! Awkwardness! Yayer! Actually-updating-for-once-when-I-say-I-will! Yayest**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bunnies and Closet Perverts**

Yuna stared off into space as she absent-mindedly stirred her soggy cereal in its bowl. Her bags were packed and ready to go by the door… all she needed now was her father.

Braska had decided on a trip to Kilika for the three-day weekend. They were pretty much settled in after four weeks, he said, so it was doable. Braska said that he thought Yuna was ready for her next step as a Summoner, so Kilika Island with its Temple was clearly the choice.

Yuna was ready for a change of pace, too. She was excited to get her new aeon, but also nervous since she knew how difficult it was to do. School was challenge enough. Rikku had slowly been gathering people to sit at their table during lunch. Now they sat with Brother, Buddy, Shinra, a freshman named Cali, sophomores Wantz and Shelinda, juniors Elma and Clasko, and senior Lucil. Lucil often escaped off-campus as she was pursued by her more-stalker-than-best-friend Elma and the whiney chocobo-obsessed Clasko. Rikku _said_ she just wanted to make new friends, but that was always followed by a glare through the back of Gippal's head. It was a war Rikku didn't consciously know existed, and one she could never win.

Other than Rikku's spasms at lunch and Kimahri lurking in the halls, school was… not as bad as facing a rabies-infested pack of malboros. Though Tidus never talked to her anymore, neither did Dona nor her posse, so Yuna couldn't complain… for the most part. She was also becoming pretty good friends with Lulu, Baralai, Lenne, Issaru, and Paine. Gippal too, at least as long as Rikku wasn't around. Classes weren't too bad either, though White Magic was becoming Yuna's least favorite class. Just something about the way Maestor Seymour looked almost _exclusively_ at Yuna made her shiver. At least his gaze was constantly interrupted with Tidus freaking out during class since he wasn't exactly good at magic… or sitting still. Temple Studies was definitely Yuna's favorite. Auron was a little intimidating at times, he knew a lot about the subject and Yuna could tell that he cared about what he was teaching.

"DADDY!" Yuna called, smashing her poor cereal with her spoon. "DAD! We're gonna miss the boat to Kilika!"

"Just a moment!" Braska was trying to drag his suitcase down the stairs. The suitcase was awkward to handle and Braska had never been a physically strong man. Yuna ran up to help him with it, and soon they were out the door.

* * *

It was evening by the time Braska and Yuna arrived in Kilika Port. The town was bordering on small city as its wooden docks stretched almost completely around the island, adding at least a half-mile radius. The soft light twinkled on the ocean as dusk began to set in.

Spring was only just beginning, but in Kilika it was already hot at night. Yuna took advantage of the change, exploring the quiet wooden walks in a white sundress and sandals. The wind blew her hair around as she looked up into the vibrant sunset. She thought she was alone, so she started to sing softly to herself…

"Oh, a thousand words,

Have never been spoken

They'll fly to you,

They'll carry-"

A stirring halted the song as Yuna jumped, startled. All of a sudden she was remembering some old horror movie; the first-person camera sneaking up on an unsuspecting girl from behind before… Yuna whirled around, breathing hard.

"Who's there?" Then she added a "you surprised me," to sound less freaked out.

Yuna's eyes shifted to a sigh, coming from above. "You're not Lenne. I thought you were by your voice." Only the silhouette of a young man sitting on the roof of a nearby hut was visible by the deep red sky. Squinting her eyes, Yuna tried to adjust to it. She could see a nice build, Blitzer's clothes, and… feathery hair.

"Tidus! Is that you? It doesn't sound like you…"

The young man laughed, not the carefree, throw-your-head-back Tidus laugh, but a darker, more chuckle-y laugh. "No. You don't sound like your clone either. Only when you sing… I'm Shuyin. I imagine that would be your second guess."

Yuna mentally gasped. "No, I'm actually from Besaid… I just moved to Luca, so I go to school with Tidus now, and the song was one Lenne's writing, not me, and I just met her too, and I'm not very good with celebrities, so I never knew what you looked like, and-"

By a glint of dieing sunlight, Yuna could see Shuyin raise his eyebrows. His face looked kind of like Tidus', but kind of off; darker…

"Before giving me the memoir, would you like to tell me your name?"

"Oh, um, how silly of me… my name is Yuna. Pleased to meet you." She bowed a little, watching him as he leaped from the roof to the railing on the edge of the walkway, then landing gracefully beside her.

"Nice to meet you, too," he grabbed her hand, kissed it, and then lifted an invisible hat as he walked away into the new darkness, "and tell that accident of a child Tidus that I'll meet him in Luca."

Yuna stared after him for several minutes, trying to process what had happened. Before long she realized how dark it was and went to the rented hut, though she still couldn't understand the concept of Shuyin. There was something off about him- like an evil version of Tidus. There was almost something a little sad about him, too.

"And why the heck does he look so much like Tidus!" she half screamed in agony as she lay in her bed later on, causing her father to roll over on his side. Yuna covered her mouth quickly. 'Why does that bother me so much,' she wondered, 'that someone else in Spira looks just like Tidus?'

* * *

For once, Braska was way ahead of her as Yuna made her way up the last flight of steps to the Temple. "Whose idea were these?!" she whined, trying hard not to trip on the long, deep blue skirt of her traditional Summoner's clothes. The staff worked as a walking stick, but Yuna had wanted to leave the detached sleeves at the hut, pretty as they were. It was just too hot.

"And why does the aeon have to be so… not cold?" she added.

Braska smiled, also in his Summoner's robes. "Ifrit is a good aeon. You should be excited to receive his blessing. Now, conserve your breathe for breathing, and get up these steps before the Temple closes."

There were no other Summoners at the Temple, as Summoning was a job done mainly for the title and as family tradition. Summoners were very respected, but they were just… not as exciting as Blitzball players and musicians. "All Summoners are just old geezers," Yuna had heard Tidus say once to his more popular friends.

But as Yuna stood before the door to the prayer room, she could not help but feel the importance of Summoning. A Summoner was a leader- a hero in a way no Blitzer could ever be. Not the kind that goes against the gruesome fiends at the Monster Arena, either. Summoners were like the secret Godparents of every person in Spira; the kind that protected them and gave them hope when times got hard, or the kind that granted children's wishes. That's the kind of person Yuna had always wanted to be.

* * *

Yuna returned to the Port around late afternoon to applause. After more than eight hours of praying, the soul of Ifrit had bestowed his aeon unto the young Summoner. It was even hotter than before, and Yuna was beginning to feel it.

As the crowd cleared off, a girl and boy around nine and six came up to Yuna, a curled up rabbit in the girl's arms. "M-my mommy says Bunny isn't going to wake up. C- can you send Bunny, Miss Summoner?" The little boy was sobbing and the girl tried to keep it together.

"Of course I'll send Bunny. I'll send her to the Farplane, where she'll play in the beautiful flowers and see the other bunnies, okay?"

The girl sniffed, "h-how did you know she was a girl?"

Yuna smiled kindly, "I can feel it… Don't worry, she'll be very happy on the Farplane, though I'm sure she'll miss you terribly."

With that Yuna straightened her obi and took off her shoes. The girl clutched her fallen pet closely as the Summoner stepped onto the water. This was a more elaborate Sending than it had to be, but Yuna thought it would make the children feel better. She took a deep breath, looked up at the sky, and began her dance. The children watched in awe at her graceful form, barely crying as a single pyrefly left Bunny's body to float off to the spirit world.

When she was done, the children bowed, as they were told to do out of respect for Summoners, and ran off to bury the former Bunny in Kilika Forest. It was dusk once again, still hot, and there was no one else around, so Yuna decided to go for a swim in the ocean.

Looking around, Yuna awkwardly took off her Summoning clothes, swimming in her black underwear and the matching bra that she wore under the exposing white top of her uniform. She tried to cover herself with her arms, though no one was around, until she got into the water. Then she relaxed, splashing around and practicing her new Ifrit commands before just treading water and going over her current situation at school in her head… and by 'situation', she meant 'why do I keep thinking about Tidus? Great, why am I thinking about Tidus now?!'

That was about the moment when the dock beside her began to make weird sounds…

"BOOOOY!!" a strangely familiar voice sounded, "What're you doin' in there! Ya know Blitz season's about to start and ya really should be in the trainin' room, workin' those weights!!!!"

'That's Sir Jecht, which means-'

"TIDUS! CAN YA EVEN HEAR ME, OR ARE YOU HIDING THAT AL BHED GIRL IN YOUR CLOSET AGAIN? CUZ I'DE BE SURPRISED IF SHE CAME BACK AFTER-"

"JECHT! I'm kina busy, okay! I'm… kinda on the Commsphere?"

"KINDA?! HOW CAN YA…"

Oh Yevon. Yuna could see it now, an overturned Commsphere near the edge of the dock, near Yuna. She could see Tidus' confused face on it now, slightly red and turned towards something off to the left. By the way Jecht's voice sounded, there was a door between them. Yuna gasped and covered her torso with her arms, sinking under the water so only her eyes poked out. She could not have imagined a worse situation… what was she supposed to do?

And then there was Tidus, sphere waves moving across his flawless face as he scratched his neck, embarrassed.

'Yevon, Yevon, Yevon, Yevon, Yevon, Yevon!'

"Yuna! I didn't mean to scare-"

"Tidus! What in Spira are you doing?"

"Let me explain!" Tidus looked really embarrassed as he held up his hands as if to calm the half-naked girl down.

"I'm sorry things turned out looking weird, but I promise I'm not a pervert. I was trying to call Shuyin, but he kinda… didn't want to talk. I figured I'd stay on, since he has to come back for his Commsphere sooner or later and, well, I didn't know it was you."

Yuna looked uncertainly at the Commsphere, razing herself slightly out of the water. "How long were you watching?"

Tidus looked away, mumbling, "I wasn't paying attention… I was trying to memorize Blitz formations… just found out you were there."

"Oh, ok," Yuna relaxed slightly.

…but only slightly. 'FRIGGIN' TIDUS JUFHGIBDJGVHDNUCKJG!#!!!!!' (a/n: that is what I would be thinking, anyways…)

Yuna thought things could not get any more awkward. But they did.

"Uhhhhh…" started Tidus after what seemed like an hour of just trying not to look at each other.

"You… gonna be in school on Tuesday?"

Yuna opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out were bubbles. Embarrassed, Yuna raised her mouth above the surface. "Yea. We're coming back tomorrow." Forgetting momentarily her half-naked status, Yuna boosted herself onto the dock.

A set of perfect pearly teeth flashed at her. "Good! Lately I haven't seen much of you-"

Halfway through his sentence, Tidus realized what he was saying as his ears grew as red as Yuna's face.

"UUUUUUUMMMMMOOPSSORRYIDIDN'TMEANTOSAYTHAT!" "EEEKOHMYYEVONIDIDN'TREALIZEWHATIWASDOINGWHERE'STHATTOWELIKNEWIHAD?!"

Both teens half-mumbled, half-screamed in unison, all visible skin as red as Die's hair. Just assume it's pretty red.

Mass. Panic. Yuna ran like a headless chicken in search of something with which to conceal herself while Tidus _tried_ to look away while attempting to retain any coolness/composure he had once mastered. Eventually, Yuna just hid behind a four-inch wide post and Tidus covered his eyes with his hands (well, one-and-a-half of his eyes).

"WELL, I'LL SEE YOU ON TUESDAY!" Yuna said a little too loudly.

"RIGHT! NICE TALKING WITH YOU!" came Tidus' even-more awkward reply (was that possible? Barely.)

The Commsphere blinked off. Yuna sighed with relief and collapsed in a heap. Whoever Yevon was, he was one bitter bastard.

(Meanwhile, Tidus: "AWW CRAP! I shut off the Commsphere! NOW how am I going to find Shuyin!!! Yevon is one fucked-up guy!")

Dejectedly, Yuna picked up her clothes and trudged back to her room, no longer caring she was wet and mostly naked.

School on Tuesday was going to rock.

* * *

a/n: aaaaaww. Gotta love the guy-stumbles-on-naked-girl-bathing cliché! She was basically in a bathing suit, but Yuna is a bit prudish, so whatever. And is anyone got the Die/Dir en grey reference, you are officially the coolest person ever. Though, with my stereotyping skills, I doubt that the FFX fluff-lovers listen to the intense blood-spitters that are Diru. But if you are, you my bestest friend. More cool people like you should exist! BACK ON TOPIC: part three in the please-forgive-me-update-marathon is coming tonight (hopefully), so stay tuned for more awkward cuteness, Rikku-Gippal warfare, and drunken Jecht. And remember, you are never alone in your crazy obsessive weirdness (umm, you mean COOLNESS!)

xoxoxoxoxxxxxxtimesinfinity

-bucky


	5. Multiple Confrontations and True Intent

**Life of the Blitzed**

a/n: Edited and up!!!! i hope everyone remembers to come back and re-read the end of this chapter before chapter six, because there's new stuff... more notes at the end!

**Chapter 5: Multiple Confrontations and True Intentions**

Sitting by herself in the Al Bhed classroom, Yuna waited quietly for the school day to begin. It was Tuesday, so there were barely any students there so early in the morning. Only a preppy freshman named Cali and a senior with strangely shaped red hair sat groggily in their respective corners. Yuna did a double take-- was that man…?

"Wakka? Is that you? I didn't see you before!"

"Ay, is that little Yuna? I didn't know you came to Luca, ya? When did that happen?"

"Oh, just this year," Yuna smiled at her old friend. The two had known each other in Besaid when Wakka was just getting good at Blitzball. He had moved to Luca, Blitz capital, at fifteen with his younger brother Chappu after their parents died in an accident. The brothers had stayed on the Besaid team, Yuna had heard, though they practiced on their own.

"So are you still playing?" Yuna was eager to know. The season was opening soon, and Yuna wanted to know the new Aurochs roster (if it was new-- the Besaid team didn't change much).

"Sure. Actually, I was Cap'n last season, ya? But who knows who Coach'll bring in this year?"

"That's great, Wakka, really great! I can't wait to see you guys again!"

Wakka raised his eyebrows slightly, noticing Yuna's slight tan. "So, uh, you playin' Blitz lately? Cuz season cuts are today, and we could always use another player, ya?"

Yuna blushed, laughing a little. "Oh I'm really not that good, it's just something fun I sometimes do. I would be scared to play actual Blitzball on a league team."

The classroom was almost full, so Yuna had to move back to her assigned seat. She noticed Rikku and Cid weren't there yet, but just as she made the mental note, an angry blonde came storming through the door.

If Rikku were less conscious of her appearance, she would have been foaming at the mouth. She wasn't prepared for school at all, with no books or binders, or even a purse. She was wearing a brown, button-up dress with a collar and T-shirt sleeves. It fell above her mid-thigh and came equipped with a white, lacey half-apron with a pocket. A run was starting on the right leg of her pantyhose and her platform shoes clinked violently on the floor. To top it off, a white lacey headband failed miserably in keeping Rikku's bangs out of her now smudging, made-up face, as the rest of her hair was messily pulled back. Fuming, Rikku plopped herself into the chair beside freaked-out Yuna.

The class turned from angry-Al-Bhed-exhibit A to the door, as angry-Al-Bhed-exhibit B flew through.

"RIKKU, WHERE IN TARNATION WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?!"

"Vydran! Dra fruma vnaygehk lmycc lyh rayn oui, yht ed fyc hud so vyimd! Brother vunkud du vnaygehk belg sa ib yht E fyc vnaygehk mavd, PO SO CAMV, yd dra vnaygehk nacdyinyhd uh so vnaygehk vencd tyo! E RYT DU CMAAB DRANA!" (Father! The whole freaking class can hear you, and it was not my fault! Brother forgot to freaking pick me up and I was freaking left, BY MY SELF, at the freaking restaurant on my freaking first day! I HAD TO SLEEP THERE!)

"Yht FRO eh dynhydeuh teth'd oui lymm sa?" (And WHY in tarnation didn't you call me?)

"E tet-- aekrd desac! E mavd saccykac ajano desa!" (I did-- eight times! I left messages every time!)

The class waited in confusion as Cid searched through his stuff for something. Rikku glared at him, as if aiming with a weapon, as Yuna looked from father to daughter.

"Damnit, it's not here…"

"SEE! What did I tell you? You _never_ bring your Commsphere, even though it's one of those really nice ones that you don't let me get!"

Rikku triumphantly crossed her arms, causing her 'RAMMU, so hysa ec RIKKU' badge to glint in the classroom lights (a/n: that's 'HELLO, my name is RIKKU'). Sighing, Yuna glanced over at Wakka, who was propping his pencil between his books as if to throw himself on its sharp point. Cid and Rikku hadn't gotten into a censored screaming match in a week and a half: a record. Yuna only wished she could have a quieter class during first period, like… lunch.

* * *

The class finally finished as Rikku rushed off without even a wave to Yuna, muttering about her revenge. She wasn't really prepared to see Tidus in her next class, but Yuna was not the kind of person who would ditch school. She settled for walking super slowly and getting to class the second the bell rang.

As she walked through the door, Tidus tried to catch her eyes, turning around in his seat to face her as she sat down. Lulu, sensing Yuna's plight, conked him on the head with the thick book she was reading, wagging her index finger at him. As Machlean began to speak, Tidus furiously scribbled a note to pass to Yuna, leaving her powerless but to gulp and sit back in her chair.

The clinking sound of his black, buckled combat boots disrupted Machlean's speech as a tall young man sauntered into the classroom. His eyes looked dark, though they were the same cerulean color as his cousin's, and his blonde hair shined bluntly as it fell over them. His leather jacket was worn and had many zippers leading to nowhere, and his dark gloves had the fingers cut out of them. Shuyin walked, clanging, up to Tidus, who just looked up at him.

"You look like Captain Emo-Boy. What's with all the piercings?"

Shuyin's eyes widened as a crooked grin twisted onto his face. "'Did it while I had the chance. Don't worry, Daddy's not gonna get mad since they'll close up the second I take 'um out for practice today." They were talking about four new piercings up each of Shuyin's ears, making the grand total of each five.

The cousins glared, Tidus with cold hatred and Shuyin with enjoyment, as Machlean tried to break them up.

"Shuyin! It's a pleasure to finally meet another star of the Zanarkand Abes Blitzball team; a pleasure, a pleasure! Do you think you could do an old man the honor of shaking such a skilled hand?" The intended target didn't even seem to hear the old teacher as Tidus jumped out of his seat, yelling "HEY! You never asked to shake MY hand and I'M the one whose the star, got it?!"

Shuyin calmly took Tidus' seat as he drawled, "Thank you once again for that, Tighty-whitey, but since I'm now enrolled in this class and you don't seem to be using this, I'll just sit here, of course only if it's alright with our wise professor."

Tidus yapped "Of course it's not!" in unison with Machlean's gleeful "Well, if our new star athlete insists!"

The original blonde Blitzer turned beet red as Shuyin turned in his seat and caught Yuna's hand, murmuring, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Lady Yuna," before kissing her fingers. Tidus gestured wildly with the folded note in his hand as he sputtered, "Shuyinthat'ssexualharrassmentgetawayfromherrightNOW!"

Shuyin, of course, snatched the note out of his cousin's violent hands and made tut-tut noises. "My dear relative, as your elder I must urge you not to pass notes in class, no matter how pretty the girl."

Apparently during the scene, someone had run to Lenne's second period Al Bhed 2 class, for she now stood panting in the doorway, oversized sunglasses askew on the top of her head. "Shuyin," she gasped before dashing towards him. In shock, he dropped the note as he enveloped her in his leather-clad arms. No one could tell if the sounds Lenne made into Shuyin's chest were sobs or not, even though the room grew completely silent. However, they did hear Lenne's whispered "We didn't know where you were-- I was so scared!" coupled with Shuyin's "I know… I'm here now," murmured into her sunglasses.

Lenne, Shuyin, and Tidus had to be directed to the office as Jecht was summoned on the intercom. The rest of the period paled in comparison to the beginning of the class, but Yuna did manage to pick up the note Tidus had tried to give her. It was covered in so many erase marks that it was torn in a couple places, the result of it all reading: "I have to talk to you alone-- meet me behind the gym at the beginning of lunch."

* * *

Yuna didn't know what to do. She didn't want to face Tidus after such a scene, but it was obvious that he really needed to tell her something-- in private. Did Yuna even want to hear what he had to say that was so secretive? Unfortunately, yes.

Third period Offensive Range was without Jecht as O'aka, the math and economics teacher, subbed in. They were to spend the class, as O'aka put it, 'networking'. Basically everyone talked as the teacher tried to sell people things.

"Gippal, can I ask you something?" Yuna tried to make conversation as the two loners sat on the ground, their backs against the wall.

"Shoot," Gippal was staring off into space, smiling slightly.

Yuna tried to put the question that had been nagging her for the past weeks nicely. "Gippal, do you and… well, why does Rikku hate you so much?"

He was shot out of his imaginary world as he glared hard at the cheap carpet. "Well, Rikku, she… to tell you the truth, I don't know. I feel like I can't communicate with her any other way, you know? Words just don't feel right. We've always kinda joked around, but it is pretty harsh nowadays, huh? I think… it was something I said the day I left Bikanal, but hell if I remember," he suddenly stopped, laughing a little. "You should be a shrink, Yuna!"

Gippal was smiling as he play-punched Yuna on the arm, but Yuna just looked at him calmly.

"You're smiling, Gippal, but you seem kind of sad."

"Well, this is what they call 'good acting'."

Yuna laughed at that. "Maybe you should try out for the school play!"

Now Gippal was really laughing, too, "Yea, that would piss Rikku off! It's so geeky and taboo I might just do it! Go, rebel Gippal!" The young man punched at the air to punctuate his words.

'I should be more like Gippal,' Yuna thought, 'I should try not to get so worked up about everything! I'll just think about it during next period and do whatever feels right about Tidus.'

* * *

However, the moment she stepped into her fourth period science class, she knew her thinking time was not to be.

Gippal was standing in front of the class already at the beginning of passing period, and Rikku was just stomping in as Yuna sat down. Rikku usually wasn't in a good mood for this class, but today it was like a rehash of Al Bhed 1 class.

"Fyo du lusbmadamo ekhuna sa, shoopuf-vyla!" (Way to completely ignore me, shoopuf-face!) Rikku spat at her mortal enemy.

"You're very welcome, Neggi," Gippal returned without looking up, "but I would appreciate it if you would shower before coming to school. You really should think about those around you."

Rikku's upper lip twitched as someone in the class commented "oh, snap!" It was probably Chappu. Knowing this, Rikku re-evaluated her target.

"LYH ED, CHAPPU! OUI'NA UH DRA MECD!!" (CAN IT, CHAPPU! YOU'RE ON THE LIST!!) An ominous finger extended towards the redhead.

"You mean I wasn't already? Cfaad!" (Sweet!) Chappu was much better at Al Bhed than his brother.

Luckily for Chappu, the Rikku Monster ignored him. Gippal was her primary target… for now.

"E lyh'd pameaja oui teth'd damm sa! Drec fuimt hajan ryja rybbahat ev oui ryt!! YHT TUH'D LYMM SA NEGGI!!!" (I can't believe you didn't tell me! This would never have happened if you had!! AND DON'T CALL ME NEGGI!!!) Rikku looked pleading… at least until that last part. Gippal, torn for a second, decided she would get over it.

"Oh please, I offered you a ride!"

"Mega oui naymmo ehdahtat du! E ryt du CMAAB drana!" (Like you really intended to! I had to SLEEP there!)

Gippal mimicked the hysteric blonde, mouthing her words with his hand. "IIIIII'm Rikkuuu! I haaaad to SLEEEEEEP therrrre!"

"OAC!! E sayh… AARG, FRYD'C FNUHK FEDR OUI?!?! Yht cdub cbaygehk eh Spiran; ajanouha lyh rayn oui!" (YES!! I mean… AARG, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!?! And stop speaking in Spiran; everyone can hear you!)

In a nasally voice: "Everyone can heeeear youuuu!"

It was here that Rikku lost it. If the classroom had been an airplane, those yellow masks would fall from the ceiling about here.

"VILGOUI,GIPPAL!OUILYHKUDURAMM!EHAJANMEGATOUI!FROTUH'DOUIKUBUNGYHYPELLO…OUI'JACLNAFATAJANODREHKAMCADRYDSUJAC!OUI'NAYNAYMPEDLR,OUIGHUF!EFECREHAJANSADOUI!FRAHECYETEMEGATOUIEFYCZICDVILGEHKFEDROUI!YEVON!OUIZICDSYGASOMEVARAMM!ZICDVILGUVV!" (#$&$#!!! You can try to translate that if you want, but honestly, it's just Rikku with a dirty mouth.)

Gippal's face was all of a sudden serious. "Now, let's not be childish, Neggi"

If the classroom had been an airplane, those big yellow floating devices would be inflating about here.

"Lremtecr?!?! Fru'c paehk LREMTECR?!?!" (Childish?!?! Who's being CHILDISH?!?!)

"Please sit in your seat before I am forced to give you a referral. Now, today we're going to talk about mechanized lifts—"

If the classroom had been an airplane, it would have been on fire, in a nose dive, headed straight into a volcano followed by a meteor. With aliens in pursuit. And ninjas.

"I hate you, Gippal. And what Buddy told you was true."

Her cold, composed rage was surprising coming from Rikku. Even Chappu was stunned. This was definitely not just another battle in the endless Rikku-Gippal war. This was a nuclear attack. Rikku just turned on her scuffed heel and clicked out of the room.

Yuna looked nervously at Gippal, but he just stared wordlessly after his counterpart. Still unsure whether or not to pursue her friend, Yuna glanced at Chappu. "Go!" he mouthed at her. So she went.

* * *

Yuna had to check four separate bathrooms before she found Rikku. The blonde cousin glared into her reflected eyes just inches away in the sink mirror. She supported herself with both hands on the sides of the sink, and water, which she had presumably splashed, dripped slowly down her face and chin. Breathing hard, she barely kept the angry tears from following suit.

"Don't ask if I'm okay."

Yuna just nodded, leaning against the bathroom wall.

"… you should really go back to class, Yunie."

"I know. But my cousin is not exactly doing all right, so I think I'd rather stay with her."

"…thanks, Yunie," Rikku whispered, turning around and leaning against the sink. Her eyes were still cold.

They sat in silence for a moment before Rikku continued. "It's just that… I don't know. This is always how it is with Gippal. I have no idea if we're even friends. Maybe he's just someone I knew when I was little. It's like we both mean well at first… like we're just joking around, but then it always explodes. I know we'll go back to teasing each other tomorrow, but… I don't want to do it anymore! I really hate him for leaving Bikanal without even saying goodbye. He's done some pretty cruel things to me since we met, but… just the way it ended then makes me think things can't—and shouldn't—be the same." The thinly-built girl let out her breath.

"We should just be friends or forget each other."

The brunette looked up at her friend. "Which would you rather?"

Rikku's head jerked up, then gravitated back down as she thought.

"I'd like to forget him, but I'm not sure how possible that is."

That last comment was added to the Eternal Memory Banks of Yuna. There was something up with these two and their past together… she would figure it out later.

The bell rang. Rikku sniffled a little and wiped her face with her arm. "Thanks Yunie. Let's go get something to eat and forget about fourth period!"

* * *

She couldn't catch her breath… Yuna couldn't understand. She wasn't running, just walking… and it's not like she was out of shape. She stopped for a moment, her chest heaving. She was on her way to the gym.

Rikku and Yuna had walked to a restaurant in downtown Luca during 4th period. Yuna felt extremely uncomfortable the whole time, glancing over her shoulder and nervously laughing. She had never disobeyed the rules in her life! This, however, made Rikku forget about her problems for the moment as she laughed and made fun of her cousin. They returned to the school for lunch break, Rikku opting to make fun of Clasko concerning bestiality at their lunch table as Yuna slipped away to meet Tidus.

Tidus. Why couldn't Yuna breathe?! This was getting obnoxious… all Tidus did was cause problems…

The girl turned the corner. Tidus was throwing rocks at the building opposite the gym as he leaned his back against the wall. He looked up.

"Geez, YOU took forever… after I slipped away from my old man and everything… I was starting to feel like a loser back here…"

Yuna laughed… like Tidus could be a loser if he TRIED. But Tidus didn't see this… he just had a confused look on his face.

"Oh, um… like you could ever be a loser, Tidus," Yuna vocalized.

He still looked confused. "Wha…? What are you talking about? I'm not popular, am I?"

At this Yuna REALLY started laughing. She couldn't stop! Annoyance crept onto the tan teenager's face as he waited for her to quiet down. Realizing she wouldn't any time soon, Tidus sighed and just started talking.

"My old man wants you to come over to our house for dinner tonight… hell if I know why… soyeaI'llseeyouthen." He rushed that last part as he turned and started walking away.

Yuna blinked, trying to comprehend what he just said, before saying a little too loudly "Wait!" Tidus turned around. "I don't know where your house is or anything…"

Tidus sighed a little before saying "kay I'll take you after school…"

Yuna wasn't sure how she felt about that.

* * *

The rest of school was all but uneventful. Tidus was gone from Seymour's class. Though Yuna didn't particularly feel like seeing Tidus so soon after their awkward encounter, the unguarded attention of Seymour in the blonde's absence was NOT welcome. Lenne was also gone from her Temple Studies class. But Isaaru, Paine, and Baralai were there, as always, so Yuna didn't miss her too much. It was PE that became the problem.

Jecht was off with Lenne, Tidus, and Shuyin, as Yuna had predicted. However, his substitute was not one Yuna would have ever calculated.

Seymour stood in front of the bleachers, his hair tied up in a small ponytail. He was wearing a too-tight t-shirt and Capri pants.

Baralai leaned over to Yuna's stiff form. "I try to be a fashion-forward guy, but… Capri pants?!? I didn't even know they made those for men!"

Paine snorted. "I try NOT to be a fashion-forward girl, but if Baralai "The Metro" says those're atrocious, I am not going to argue."

"And for the record, they aren't. Made for MEN, that is…" Lulu added. She enjoyed insinuating things about Seymour's shopping habits… as well as his sexual orientation.

Baralai, with a worried expression, looked over at Paine. "You think I'm metro?!?! That's what you think of me?!?!" His voice rose higher and higher. Paine just smirked.

On cue, Seymour blew the whistle hanging around his neck.

"Today you shall be running laps. 20. Each of you must complete 20 laps or I shall drop your grade for today… once for each missing lap."

All the students shifted uncomfortably. Brother started sobbing and muttering incomprehensively into Shinra's gym shirt.

As the teenagers slowly jogged past the first curve, Seymour grabbed Yuna's upper arm. She shivered at his clammy touch, his long nails slightly digging into her pale skin.

"Yuna," he purred, "I need you to deliver this to Auron." He handed her an envolope.

"O-okay, but what about my laps?"

Seymour grinned in a way that made Yuna very uncomfortable. "I guess you'll have to do them after class."

Yuna subsequently spent most of the class trying to track down the elusive Auron. Apparently, after asking 6 different people at respective desks, she found that Auron was in the conference room with Jecht, Lenne, Shuyin, and… Tidus.

Of course he was.

Yuna glared at the wood in the door, fist raised and inches from knocking. She has been standing there for the past 4 minutes, still in her gym shorts. As she took a deep breath in to prepare herself, the door flung open, knocking her into the parallel wall. Shuyin and Lenne bolted out, leaving Jecht to call "Hey! Kiddos!" behind them. She could hear Auron chuckling from within the room. Envelope clutched in her sweaty hands, she came out from behind the door.

Auron was the first one to she the girl. Jecht was busy grabbing a beer from an unseen mini-fridge. Tidus was… where was he?

Auron's left eyebrow was raised. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, Seymour sent me to, uh, deliver this," she thrust the package towards him.

Auron's eyebrow raised even further. "Why would he send me this right now? It's far from urgent… well, thank you for bringing this, but I'm afraid it was a waste of your time Yuna-"

At the mention of Yuna's name, the girl in question heard a "huh?!" and then a conk. Jecht started laughing with a loud "HAHA" that made Yuna jump at first. Auron didn't even turn around, just closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

Tidus' head poked up shyly from behind the conference table. "Hi Yuna" came the awkward voice that went with the blonde.

Yuna half jumped in the air, half giggled, and half responded. Yes, that adds up to one and a half, but Yuna managed to do all of them. It ended up as a sort of snort-squeak-jump. Not what one would call "smooth", in any case… maybe he hadn't heard her?

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Of course not.

Jecht was laughing all over again and Tidus just sat on the floor, completely confused. Then it clicked.

"OH! Sorry to scare you… I got bored while Jecht and Shuyin were arguing so I just went to sleep on the ground here. Um, well, uh…" Tidus was glaring at his father, who was still laughing. "So are you done with PE then? Let's go." He got up, grabbing and dragging a sputtering Yuna out the door with him. He didn't forget to throw his still-in-stitches "old man" the middle finger as he left.

"Um, actually, I'm supposed to run some make-up laps after class… but wait-!" Yuna stopped him, as he looked like he was about to walk off. "I know it's asking a lot, but um, could you… come with me? The thing is, I, uh,"

Tidus looked at her blankly. "You're scared he's gonna rape you."

The possible victim's eyes grew large as she tried to spit out a refusal. But then she changed her mind…

"You're right. I am totally scared of Seymour, okay? I'd feel a lot better if you were-" she coughed, "if anyone were there. Please will you stay?"

Tidus looked down at her for a moment before sighing. "Yea Seymour freaks me out in that child-molester way too… I'll watch your back, don't worry."

With that, they stepped onto the track. Seymour was sitting on the bleachers, immediately zeroing-in on the couple.

"Tidus! _Wonderful_. You can do your makeup laps too!" Seymour said in a monotone.

Tidus sighed deeper than Yuna thought was possible. "Right-o. Let's go, Yuna," Seymour looked as if he would protest, but as the two teens fell into step, Seymour just closed his mouth and shrewdly followed them with his eyes.

Yuna tried to keep up with Tidus, but he was much faster than her. Soon they were split apart, and it didn't help Yuna's confidence that Seymour seemed to only be following _her_ now. And that's when Yuna began to think.

She was tired. Tired of being Yuna. She didn't like being shy, but she couldn't help it. She could never tell people how she felt, and they never even asked. Yuna had always been the reliable one—she was there for the Besaid Aurochs, she was there for her dad, and she was there for her friends. She was there for the failing church, as a future priestess of Yevon and a Summoner, no matter if she wanted to be or not. Yuna wanted to be there, but she was just tired of it all… she wished she didn't have responsibilities and could just go up to Seymour and slap him and tell him to never look at her like that again… and she wished that she could go up to Tidus and… well, she didn't know what she wanted to say to Tidus…

At that moment, the very boy occupying her thoughts ran by her, passing her for the fourth time. He slowed his pace to run by her side for a moment.

"You doin' ok?" he asked with a smirk.

Gathering her breath as best she could, she let out a "I'm surviving."

"Aw!" Tidus breathed. And he was smiling. It wasn't his usual smirk, but a kind smile. But it wasn't his smile that made Yuna fall. It was the look in the boy's eyes… they weren't playful or gazed over. She could see the real concern in his eyes—like her answer actually mattered.

And her knees buckled.

And she fell.

And she skidded across the track.

All Yuna was aware of was her throbbing, burning right side… that, and her flaming palms. Everything was hot—including her face. It took all her strength to keep back the tears, to keep breathing. She wasn't even aware of Tidus…

'Wait, Tidus…'

All at once, Yuna felt cold, clammy hands around her waist, and she knew Seymour was holding her. He tried to coo reassurances in her ear as her ran his hands down her scrapped leg, but she could hear the panic in his voice. He made her feel restricted… trapped. As she half-heartedly struggled out of the adult's grasp, she began looking for Tidus again.

Seymour must have pushed Tidus away when he enveloped Yuna in his arms, because Tidus was just now pealing the blue-haired teacher off the girl. In one swift movement, Tidus carefully draped Yuna's right arm around his shoulder, supporting all her weight as he lifted her to her unsteady feet.

"Can you stand?" he asked softly. Yuna nodded, but gasped slightly when she returned her normal weight to her right foot.

Tidus knelt and examined the girl's ankle as she leaned on her left foot. Seymour, still petrified, stood watching in complete silence, pale and without breath.

"It's sprained," Tidus concluded, "and you're still bleeding badly."

With that, he picked Yuna up bridal-style, and began to exit the track.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Seymour lurched after them. With that, Tidus turned sharply, glaring at his superior with menace. "It's your fault she's like this. You're the teacher. Someone has to take care of her, so I guess I will."

Seymour could only gape as Tidus walked purposefully away, a bleeding Yuna in his arms.

* * *

a/n: yaaaay! so what i did was i finished off the section i was doing and just made the rest in the next chapter. Once again, thank you all for sticking with me on all this!!! Yea… a couple random things. 1: Rikku had her first day waiting tables at an Al Bhed restaurant… I'm not sure if I made it very clear (sorry!) 2: Shuyin calls Tidus "Tighty-Whitey" because that's what my friends call him when they're making fun of me... cue my many tears. 3: sorry Gippal's kind of OOC and lame. I just figured he's really a sweet guy, but it came out… retarded. 4: yea… cuz I hadn't worked on this in so long, I forgot what the note said at first. I was sooo worried for a moment! 5: (sheesh I keep coming up with more stuff) THE FAME/BLITZ PART WILL COME SOOON! I really hope I get there, anyways… all the cool/dramatic/sweet stuff can happen then!

LOOOVE!

bucky


	6. Bandaids and Lettuce

**Life of the Blitzed**

a/n: GO BACKAND READ THE END OF CHAPTER 5!!! I added new stuff to the end, so you'll be lost if you don't read it!! Again, thank you SO MUCH for bearing with me on this, and i love every one of you! Now let's DO ET!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Band-aids and Lettuce**

The band-aids flew everywhere when Tidus threw them at his wounded companion. Yuna tried to snatch as many as she could out of the air before they fell in between the bleachers. Without looking at her, Tidus grabbed the damp, bloody paper towels Yuna handed him and left towards a trashcan.

Tidus had taken her to the sleek, silver Luca spherepool. It was the big, official one—not just one of the training spheres that Yuna practiced in—yet no one else was there. Of course, this was because it was rented out to the Zanarkand Abes for conditioning in an hour. The water was in the re-filtering process in preparation and was thus closed to the public. Tidus, however, was obviously recognizable as the star player of the Abes, so they got in without a problem.

Yuna was left to sit on the bleachers and watch the water churn as she applied her band-aids. Tidus would not look at her since the incident with Seymour. He was obviously annoyed… 'most likely with both Seymour AND me,' the brunette could not help but hypothesize.

The blonde blitzer sighed heavily as he sat down, staring blankly, yet intently, at the spherepool.

"Thank you," Yuna said after a silence that to her felt like half an hour. "Thanks for, um, carrying me, and… um, the band aids."

He shook his head as if to say "don't mention it", but his expression didn't change. Finally, he began to speak.

"So I forgot… I have practice for two hours before we can go home. You'll have to sit and watch… I would have said you could go and do something else in the mean time, but it might be best to keep your weight off that ankle…"

After a long hesitation, he added, "Sorry."

Yuna smiled nervously, even though he wasn't looking at her. "Um, I should really be apologizing to you! I'm really sorry this all happened… I'm sure we'll get in trouble with Seymour as well."

The athlete snorted, looking at Yuna for the first time. "Well, _I_ will at least… he wants to get on you, so I'm sure he'll let you off easy."

Tidus began laughing as Yuna grew red, but it wasn't the Tidus-laugh that Yuna was so used to… it was a strange, strained laugh… one that sounded sad, dirty, and bitter. It sounded off, and it frightened Yuna.

All of a sudden, he looked up at the sky and stood up. "Anyways, I'm going to go change. You can, I don't know, do your homework, or…" he looked down at Yuna's feet, "…oh. I thought we forgot something."

All their things were still at school. They must have forgotten them in the struggle against Seymour. Yuna began to perspire heavily, though she tried to look composed and nonchalant.

Tidus could of course see through the act, and let out a "ha" as he reassured her that "we'll go get our stuff before you go home, okay? Don't worry about it… I forget my stuff all the time."

With that, he clanged down the bleachers on his way to the locker room. As an afterthought, he turned around and tossed his commsphere, pulled from his pocket, to Yuna without explanation. Yuna nodded her head and watched him go.

* * *

It had been 35 minutes, and still Yuna sat alone, fiddling with Tidus's commsphere. The other players of the Zanarkand Abes had joined Tidus in the locker room in the meantime, throwing curious glances to Yuna as they walked by.

Glancing up at the door for the thousandth time, Yuna sighed. It was beginning to go dark outside and she felt her stomach rumbling.

But before Yuna could go back to cleaning the commsphere screen AGAIN, a group of players emerged from the locker room. Yuna scanned them quickly for Tidus, and upon noting he was not among them, decided to look closer at the blitzers.

Four players had stepped into the aisles of the great stadium; first was a young man who looked in his twenties sporting spiky brown-and-red hair. He seemed to be the most talkative. Behind him was a huge, heavily tan man with short, curly, black hair, perhaps in his early thirties. The next player was so quiet and small that Yuna almost missed him—a slouching, shifty-eyed blonde who seemed to emanate contempt. His arms were crossed, and his mullet was accented by a pair of goggles on his forehead and spiky, side-swept pink bangs. He was followed by a busty, serious-looking woman, with goggles on her face and her meticulously small brown braids swept back into a pony tail, all save a few which fell in her face.

Spiky-boy didn't hide his curiosity as he walked right up to Yuna, pursued by his comrades.

"So you're Tidus's latest hottie?" Spiky-boy's attitude reminded Yuna of Gippal… only Gippal was less rude.

Yuna was speechless as she stared at him with huge eyes, her face turning the maximum shade of red.

Looking her up and down again, Spiky changed his mind. "Naw… you're not as slutty as the usual Tidus-one-night-stand-I-mean-"girlfriend"." On the "girlfriend" bit, Spiky moved his fingers like quotation marks.

"Yevon! What happened to your leg?!" the woman chirped in. Her voice sounded more curious than genuinely concerned.

Yuna tried to hide her leg from view, failing miserably. "It's really nothing… hard to explain."

After an awkward silence, Yuna added, "I'm Yuna… I go to school with Tidus."

"Ah! So you must be like… his tutor of something. Tidus doesn't exactly have the same way with grades as he has with goals." Yuna didn't even try to correct him. "All right, I'm Shaft." Spiky was saying, "This is Toma," he gestured to the brown, curly-haired one, "Kiryl," the small one with the mullet and pink bangs, "and Naya," the woman with braids. Toma and Naya nodded, while Kiryl just kind of spaced out to one direction. Yuna laughed nervously and bowed a little.

By this time, the other players were filing out, along with two blondes that Yuna recognized—Shuyin and Tidus. Shuyin was wearing black swim trunks and a white T-shirt, but this time with all his piercing gone, much to his dismay. Still, even without them, he looked dark as ever. Tidus, on the other hand, was wearing similarly black team practice trunks with a thin, black, sleeveless, zip-up vest, held on by silver clasps and belts. He seemed down—not his up-beat, hyper self, and Yuna could begin to see the circles under his eyes. Yuna could tell by the sly glances of his teammates that this was not Tidus's usual state at practice.

"HEY! BOY! 'GIT OVER HERE!"

Yuna knew that voice. Turning around, she looked up at Jecht standing on the upper bleachers, hands on his hips as he called over his legacy.

After a dejected, disinterested glance, Tidus dragged himself up the bleachers towards his "old man". In the mean time, Jecht saluted Yuna, smirking.

"Nice PE uniform!" Jecht called loud enough so everyone could hear. The players snickered.

"Thanks." Yuna surrendered, slumping a little.

As Jecht yelled at Tidus about one thing or another, Shuyin sauntered over to Yuna. Placing one foot on the level upon which she sat, Tidus's darker half greeted her.

"So… what _is_ with the PE uniform?" Yuna should have known.

"It's a long story, Shuyin, I'm sorry, but I really don't want to go into it right now."

Shuyin shrugged. "That's fair. If you need them, you can borrow some of Lenne's clothes when we get to Jecht's house… I heard you're coming over to dinner."

The brunette raised her eyebrows. "Lenne's clothes? Why would you have Lenne's clothes?" Shuyin grinned evilly. "No reason."

Yuna was thankful when Jecht blew his whistle to begin practice. She did _not_ want to go any further in that conversation…

All at once, Jecht was yelling instructions and the Zanarkand Abes moved as a single unit, diving straight into the spherepool. They all moved so fast that Yuna could barely keep track of them… except Tidus, of course, who always seemed to have the ball.

Yuna watched him intently without the fear of him noticing—when he was playing, he didn't notice anything else. It was funny… when practice was about to begin, Tidus seemed to lose all interest in Yuna. She knew of course that Blitzball was his passion, maybe even what his life was all about, and she knew that she was just "some girl" to him, but still… it almost hurt her feelings a little to know that Tidus loved a blue and white ball more than her.

Yuna came back to Spira for a moment as Tidus leaped out of the spherepool, flipping in the air before missing the ball. Jecht was yelling at him "YOU CHICKENED OUT, TIDUS! THAT COULD HAVE BEEN A JECHT SHOT, BUT YOU CHICKENED OUT, YOU LITTLE PANSEY! WHAT, YOU GONNA DROP THE BALL AGAIN?! YOU GONNA CRY?!" The game continued on around Tidus as he stopped and gave Jecht the most terrifying glare Yuna had ever seen grace his near-perfect features.

That was the scariest thing about Tidus… he changed so quickly. One moment he was a total joker, the next he was the sweetest person Yuna could imagine, and in the subsequent second he was dark and angry. Of course, most of the time he was just innocently teasing Yuna, but… the way he had been acting before practice almost scared Yuna.

Everyone at school always said Tidus was shallow, but obviously there was more to him than that…

He gracefully stole the ball as he swam swiftly by Shaft, before shoving player after player aside with what seemed like little effort, hurling the ball directly into the goal. Yuna watched him as if his game would somehow show her who he really was…

* * *

"…and that's why you can't do things like that, idiot! You leave yourself wide open and someone WILL attack you! You have to blend in with your teammates until you are positive you can score!"

Jecht was still directing Tidus, even as they were on their way home. The lecturing Jecht, miserable Tidus, bored Shuyin, and nervous Yuna all sat in the transport the famous blitz triumvirate owned; it was technology from Zanarkand that looked like a human-sized bullet and automatically carried them to their desired destination, home. It was like a mini-airship, Yuna noted, reminding herself to explain it to Gippal at school.

When they arrived at Mansion Jecht, the owner of the home was still yelling at poor Tidus. Yuna didn't understand… Tidus obviously played the best out of all of them. Shuyin just rolled his eyes and grabbed Yuna by the wrist, dragging her through the giant double front doors and up the winding white staircase in the front entryway.

The mansion really WAS a mansion… with three stories, a giant front gate, and a garage that held two similar transports as well as a midsized airship. The staircase up which Yuna was being dragged wound around in an upward spiral, directly below a giant skylight. Instead of stopping at the third floor, the stairs continued up to the ceiling, ending into the corner of the skylight. Shuyin brought Yuna to the second floor.

Several hallways later, the two arrived at Shuyin's room. The door was blank save for a metal plaque that read "SHUYIN". Under that, someone—Yuna assumed Lenne—had taped a scrap of paper that said in curly handwriting "I cleaned your room… hope you don't mind! I know you like everything in a certain place… sorry! I'll see you later tonight, babe! Love ya!" The note ended with a lipstick-ed kiss.

Without a second glance, Shuyin kicked open the door and sat Yuna on his bed. The bed was not made, but apart from that, the room was relatively clean. Of course, Shuyin didn't have much clutter to _keep_ clean—there was a desk with only paper and pens on its surface, a chest of drawers, a closet, and a keyboard in a corner. A small sphere sat in an alcove with a beanbag chair opposite. There was one large window from which Yuna could see the backyard—which was basically a park—and next to it hung a whiteboard neatly split into a chart of days of the week with notes for practice schedules, homework due dates, and dates with Lenne. On the other walls, there wasn't much more than a few posters and flyers advertising big Blitzball events, as well as a couple advertising concerts, singles, and albums from Lenne.

As Shuyin rifled through his drawers for some of Lenne's clothes, Yuna looked at the photograph taped up by the head of Shuyin's low, queen-sized bed. It showed Shuyin and Lenne at some trendy nightclub—Yuna assumed somewhere in Zanarkand. They were sitting on a couch behind a table. Lenne sat partially turned towards Shuyin in an outfit seemingly just off the stage, with one hand on the back of her boyfriend's shoulder and the other on his chest. She was laughing as her long hair spilled over both her shoulders and Shuyin's, peering up at the camera through her broad, open-mouthed smile. Shuyin, caught in the moment, smiled down at her, not caring if the camera caught his uncharacteristically white teeth and disheveled suit.

The man in the picture turned around sighing with several garments draped from his arms. Yuna snapped back to attention as he tossed Lenne's pop-star attire onto his bed.

"Choose whatever… I don't think she'll mind much, and I'm not good at clothes and all that."

Yuna giggled and nodded, pawing through the clothes as she began, "I love that picture… where was it taken?"

Shuyin looked up, confused, before saying "Oh, that?" he gestured to the photograph. "Yea, that's from Zanarkand… Lenne said I should put more stuff on the walls… she says my room is dreary… I don't like clutter on my walls like she and Tidus do, but I don't mind that picture…" Shuyin turned away, folding some clothes that had wrinkled in his search for Lenne's stuff, Yuna guessed to hide his blush. Yuna could hardly help but blush too—Shuyin was scary and intense when by himself, but paired with Lenne, he was so happy… they both were so happy. That happiness spread to Yuna just by looking at the picture.

"So… when are you going to propose?" Yuna teased innocently. Shuyin turned away, but she could see his ears go red. "Just pick some clothes… you can change in there." He pointed to the bathroom door connected to his room.

Yuna grabbed the clothes as she made her way to the bathroom. It was gigantic inside, with a Jacuzzi tub and a shower, as well as a full counter top and floor-length mirrors. Yuna chose an off-white shirt that went over her hips over black skinny jeans that bunched around her ankles. The top had a halter strap and a deeply plunging neckline, as well as a very low back. It draped across her chest and fell loosely on her… on second thought, Yuna felt kind of uncomfortable. On the other hand, it was actually the least revealing outfit of the bunch… so Yuna had to settle. She sighed as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail, letting her bangs and random strands escape. Yuna wasn't at all surprised to find eyeliner on the counter, and used a little.

When she emerged from the bathroom, she found Shuyin's room to be empty, with nothing but a strappy pair of black high-heels in the middle of the floor. Yuna wasn't sure if she would be able to walk in them with both her sprained ankle and her natural clumsiness, but she sat on the bed and began putting them on.

Suddenly, the unmistakable voice of Jecht crackled through a mysterious speaker: "EVERYONE REPORT TO THE DINING ROOM… hehehe…" Jecht was obviously enjoying the intercom…

Yuna jumped, unable to find where the voice was coming from. She finished fastening her shoe as fast as she could before shakily getting to her feet and finding her balance.

She stepped out of Shuyin's room, unsure of where to go next. Slowly, she retraced her steps and found her way to the stairs. Clutching the slender railing for dear life, she carefully made her way down. From the bottom, she was unsure which way to go. There was a giant archway with two smaller doors to each side. Taking her chances, Yuna stepped through the archway, hesitantly following the path. After several large rooms and announcements from Jecht later, Yuna heard a familiar voice calling her name from behind her.

"Yuna…" Tidus breathed, causing the girl in question to spin around rapidly, nearly falling off her heels. Tidus lurched forward, as if he expected her to fall, but quickly crossed his arms to hide his intentions.

"The dining room is over here."

As Yuna followed Tidus, she noticed he was wearing a nice, white, long-sleeved and collared dress shirt. It was wrinkled from being balled up and thrown on the ground, and Tidus wore it open with a white wife-beater beneath it. His jeans were sagging and Yuna was embarrassed to see his white and blue boxers with little blitzballs on them. He was barefoot, but still just taller than Yuna.

The room into which they stepped was huge; the ceiling was high and arched like a church of Yevon, and not one, but three chandeliers hung from it. There where large, church-like windows on the far side, and the marble of the floor made Yuna's shoes click. The table was of deep, dark wood with intricate designs, and seated probably thirty people on either side, as well as one chair on each end. Jecht sat at the head of the table, opposite the window so he could look out. Shuyin sat to his side, wearing a shirt similar to that of Tidus, only black and buttoned completely except for the up most two buttons. A thick, gold chain wound around his neck, and his hair was slicked back. Jecht, the least formal of the four, wore a T-shirt with a tuxedo print on the front, but slicked back his wild mane. All the same, some of the front-most strands came free and hung in his brilliant blue eyes—eyes that Tidus had inherited.

Tidus sat begrudgingly on the other side of his father, though he left a couple seats between Jecht and himself. He immediately sighed heavily and clunked his head down on the table. Yuna sat on the other side of Tidus, not wanting to come between the two.

Once everyone was seated, Jecht cleared his throat and dramatically rang a little bell placed by his wine glass. "DINNAAAAH!!!" Jecht screamed in a girl's voice. Yuna could not help but giggle a little. Shuyin did not look amused, and Tidus didn't remove his head from the table.

To Yuna's surprise, none other than Kimahri emerged from the kitchen door, wearing the top half of a tuxedo and carrying a silver tray. Yuna made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Kimahri hope Sir Jecht enjoy dinner." The blue kitty-man spoke in the most formal tone he could.

Once they were all served, they ate in awkward silence. Shuyin ate only a few bites before resigning to stare longingly at the window, while Tidus merely twirled his lettuce around with his fork, his chin in his other hand. Jecht ordered Kimahri to "take away this grape-shit and give me some REAL booze", to which Kimahri responded to bringing out a six-pack of beers, all still in the bottle. Jecht drank all of them.

After what seemed like hours, Jecht spoke, his mouth full of food. This was a habit of Jecht's Yuna would soon get used to.

"So what do you want to do when you're older, Yuna?"

Yuna swallowed her food before beginning. "I want to become a Summoner… I want to carry on the tradition of Yevon and bring the people hope. Either that, or a White Mage. I really can't imagine myself doing anything else, honestly."

Jecht let out a "hmm". He obviously didn't care too much about the Church of Yevon… Yuna knew. At least Tidus and Shuyin seemed to be listening… well… Shuyin did. Tidus glanced up, but returned to destroying his lettuce soon after.

After another awkward silence, Jecht spoke again, spewing food.

"I think you should pursue Blitzball."

Yuna nearly spat out her water. Tidus dropped his fork and looked up at his father. Shuyin kept his composure, but was all of a sudden much more interested in the conversation.

"W-what? I… I'm sorry, Sir Jecht, but… I really don't think-"

"I know what I'm talkin' about," Jecht interrupted, serious. "I've seen you play, Yuna. You have potential. You need to begin practicing if you want to make something out of yourself." He took a swig of his fourth beer.

Tidus and Shuyin both turned their heads to look at Yuna, waiting for her response. She could only squeak out, "When did you see me play?"

Jecht leaned back in his chair. "You practice in a public spherepool. You didn't think anyone would see you?"

Yuna turned red… she really _hadn't_ considered the possibility of someone seeing her. But she guessed it could have been worse… maybe…

Jecht looked at Yuna for a few moments before returning to his food. "Think about it. We have a small spherepool here if you can't get a slot in at the Luca Stadium. I can easily get you a tryout for the Besaid Aurochs whenever is best for you."

Tidus snorted and Shuyin raised his eyebrows as he looked at his uncle. "The Aurochs? Is it even worth it to play for them?" he began.

Jecht didn't look up, concentrating on his food. "I said she had _potential_, I didn't say she was a ready-made player. Playing real games is what gives ya experience. I say go for it."

The color drained from Yuna's face. She hadn't known Jecht for long, but she knew him well enough that she could tell he wouldn't drop the subject until she was playing.

"Thank you Sir, I'll consider it." she said sickly.

Jecht waved his large hand in the air. "Call me Jecht! And I don't want you to consider it, I want you to DO it! Tidus, keep on her back until she says yes. Don't let go of her."

Tidus turned slightly red. "I don't see how…" Yuna could not catch the rest of what he was mumbling, as he grabbed his dishes and took them into the kitchen. Shuyin followed after throwing a questioning glance at Jecht. The "old man" nodded, sending his nephew off.

"So Yuna," he said, wiping his mouth, "do you want Tidus to walk you home? Or should I call your pa? You can always spend the night if it's too late for you-"

Yuna interrupted. "I'm fine on my own, I really am!"

"I'll walk her home," Tidus concluded as he walked back into the room, remaining on his feet. He threw a meaningful glance at Yuna. "I need to do some stuff anyways."

Jecht looked from boy to girl several times before grinning widely and lacing his hands behind his head. "I see how it is. I'll leave you two youngsters alone, then!"

Yuna was about to protest when Tidus cut in coldly, "Come on, Yuna." The angry tone in his voice took Yuna aback.

The girl tottered after the trudging Tidus on her heels, trying to keep up while keeping weight off her ankle. Tidus could most likely hear her uneven step, but he didn't look back, nor speak. He flung open the front door and waited for her to exit, closing the door behind her.

As he caught and overtook her speed, Tidus spoke. "I hope you're not too cold," he said quietly without looking at her.

After ten minutes of walking in silence, Yuna could not help but speak.

"Tidus…? Is there something wrong? You've seemed kind of… I don't know… distant."

Tidus threw a glance back to her, but Yuna caught the glint of sadness in his eye. "You're really nice, Yuna," he said as he turned away once again. "I really hope Seymour doesn't rape you."

"Wha-?" Yuna breathed as her eyes grew big. Tidus threw his head back and laughed—his regular Tidus-laugh. Yuna felt relieved for the first time that night.

"And I didn't know you played Blitzball!"

Yuna was glad it was dark so he couldn't see her blush. He fell back in step with her as she stammered, "I-I'm sure I've told you before…" Tidus shrugged. "Must have forgotten then, sorry… the Besaid Aurochs, though, that's gotta suck!"

"Hey…! The Besaid Aurochs are really nice guys… I'm sure you'd think differently if you met them…"

Tidus was unconvinced. "Uh huh…"

The blonde looked up at the sky and sighed, placing his hands behind his head. "What does it feel like to fight things… like, in the wild… when you summon those giant aeons?"

Yuna rolled her eyes. "Well, THAT wasn't random."

The boy cackled, startling Yuna. He grabbed her hands and began dancing around in a circle. "You made a joke! You were sarcastic! That's the first time I've seen you try to be funny!"

Yuna laughed, embarrassed. "I _do_ joke around, you know… just not around you."

He looked genuinely confused. "Really?! You always seem so… serious."

The brunette laughed out loud, covering her mouth as she spoke, "Well, I guess I really am, but I'm not a _complete_ robot, you know? That's why I like being around you-!" Yuna was embarrassed that she had said it.

Tidus looked at her. His smile still played on his lips, but he looked sincere. "Thanks… I guess it musta' sucked for you when I wasn't feeling so hot them."

Surprised at where the conversation was going, Yuna shook her head. "No… you're allowed to be human too. It… makes you less intimidating."

He laughed. "Intimidating?! I'm intimidating?!"

Yuna could not believe he didn't see it. "Are you kidding? Everyone's intimidated by you… you're just so… self-confident and… perfect."

"…Really? People think that? HA. I'm the opposite of perfect… sorry to break your heart there, Yuna."

For the thousandth time of the day, Yuna turned red. "You haven't broken my heart yet."

Tidus smiled. "I'll keep working on that, then." How come Yuna could never decipher what Tidus meant?!

Yuna waited nervously outside the school fence as Tidus retrieved their stuff from the locker room. She had no idea how he did it, but when he returned, he had all her things.

"Where is _your_ stuff?" she asked. Tidus just smirked. "I want an excuse to not do my homework."

When they reached Yuna's house, it was fairly late at night. The girl would have preferred to leave Tidus a block away, so that her father would not see her with a boy. Her father was relatively paranoid about boys, and Yuna didn't want a curfew. But in typical Tidus fashion, the bitzer marched up to and knocked on the Braskas' door.

Lord Braska opened the door tentatively. "Yuna…? What are you doing dressed like this?! And… who is this boy!?"

Tidus seemed to be trained for this situation. He stuck his hand out, looking evenly in the man's eyes. "Tidus. Jecht's my old man. I wanted to walk Yuna home from our house, since it was dark."

Lord Braska squinted. "…Tidus?! Tidus! I don't suppose you remember me… I met you when you were very very young… I was a friend of your father's."

"I know," Tidus said in a bitter tone, "I'm sorry, but I must have been very young."

"Oh, not to worry! I expected as much… would you like to come in…? Maybe for some tea?"

Tidus shook his head, hair falling in his eyes. "No thank you. Maybe some other time? It's late and my old man wants me back. Nice to meet you again!" the young man's bright smile returned as he scooted off the porch of the father and daughter's humble home. As he went, he placed a hand on Yuna's shoulder, whispering "See ya later!"

Yuna stepped into the house as her father called his final goodbyes, sending his regards to Jecht. She ran as fast as she could in her present state up to her room and threw on her PJ's, hoping the thoughts of Tidus would drift into her dreams.

He certainly could turn on the charm when he wanted to. 'To the girl Tidus likes: beware!' Yuna thought… but that trailed away into a sigh as Yuna finally admitted to herself what she had feared for all this time.

She had a crush on Tidus, nothing more, nothing less. But she was sure she would never let anyone know… he was a celebrity—the star of the Zanarkand Abes with a mansion who apparently had a new girlfriend every practice… Yuna recalled Shaft's comment to the word. Not only that, but he obviously had some baggage… Yuna was dumb for liking him, really.

But Yuna could not kid herself. She liked him… his flippy hair and his skill at Blitzball and his issues… she just liked him, no matter that he didn't remember that she played Blitzball.

* * *

a/n: OH GOOD LORD IT'S FINALLY UP!!! I always seem to promise things that happen much later than i anticipate... sorry!

I'll update as soon as I can! But remember: your reviews are seriously the reason I am continuing this, so keep them coming if I haven't updated in a bit! You can even just leave a review like "DAMNIT BUCKY YOU PROMISED NOW UPDATE" if it gets really bad XD

bucky

OOPS random note: have any of you guys unlocked the blitz player "yuyui"? it might be in FFX2… I don't know… because I don't know what she looks like I want to use her later in the story! You guys are AWSOME.


	7. Interlude: KUUT AYDC!

**Life of the Blitzed **

a/n: FINALLY! This began as a mission to get myself out of writer's block, and then the usual 10 pages of my chapters became 20 pages, so IT'S A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! One update now on Christmas eve, and part 2 tomorrow on Christmas day. This chapter is a little different... you'll notice it's an interlude, which means things will change a little bit in the story from here on out. I'm going to start developing the other characters and story lines, using their perspectives. The main perspective will still be Yuna, but I'll be switching around too, so expect more "interludes". This one in particular is from Rikku's perspective... it goes back in time a bit, back to before Rikku's outbursts of chapter 5. IT HASN'T BEEN BETA'D, SO FORGIVE MEEEEE! Oh, and merry x-mas!

* * *

**INTERLUDE: KUUT AYDC!**

It was as if Rikku's horrible life had lead up to this: the climax of absolute pain. It was called "KUUT AYDC!" … 'Doesn't look very good to me…' Rikku couldn't help but think with that disgusted look on her face. She just stood on the sidewalk across the street, staring in horrified disbelief for ten minutes.

* * *

It had all begun on Saturday when Rikku, sitting at the kitchen table in her blue and white striped pajama shorts and thin white tank top, glimpsed that article in Gil Magazine—the article that featured a rather large photograph of a rather attractive, rather muscular, rather shirtless Al Bhed man. Any one of those things alone would have been cause for Rikku to stop eating her morning yogurt for a moment to read the entire article… or at least clip out the picture (which would cause Brother to throw a hissy fit upon finding the half-missing page… he should have been used to it by now). Yet the reason Rikku began to choke on a substance previously thought un-chokable-on was not the mere combination of the three, but the fact that she recognized that particular Al Bhed male's exposed muscles. 

Brother poked his head into the small kitchen of their apartment.

"Oui kuhhy cinjeja drana, Rikku? Ed cuihtat mega oui fana teaehk… raaaaao, ec dryd… oukind?! Oui fana lrugehk uh oukind?! E teth'd ajah ghuf dryd fyc ajah buccepma! Oukind, mega, tuach'd ajah naxiena lrafehk…!" (You gonna survive there, Rikku? It sounded like you were dieing… heeeeey, is that… yogurt?! You were choking on yogurt?! I didn't even know that was even possible! Yogurt, like, doesn't even require chewing…!)

"UID! UID UV SO GEDLRAH!" (OUT! OUT OF MY KITCHEN!)

"Pid ed'c hud zicd ouinc…" (But it's not just yours…) Brother sulked as he slunked out of the kitchen.

In a frenzy, Rikku rifled back to the page in question, holding it with both hands as close to her face as she could.

_Hottest Playboy Gillionaire?—Gippal Speaks_

_With the rise of controversial Machina technologies, the Machine Faction has become a force to be reckoned with. Gippal, the charismatic and attractive leader of said faction, has thus gotten more than his fair share of fame. At an extremely young age, Gippal has founded one of the most successful organizations of our time, yet his personal life remains shrouded in mystery. We sat down with him to finally get out the juicy details of his playboy ways…_

_GM: First off, how are you doing today, Gippal?_

_Gippal[laughs A little tired, I guess, but just as good as anyone._

_GM: You just finished classes for the day, didn't you?_

_Gippal: Yes, I'm attending my last year of LAHS. I'm only 18… I'm guessing that's where this is going next, right?_

_GM: You knew! Can you see my notes or something?_

_Gippal: I'm too distracted by you, babe._

_GM: Ah! I'm already going to write a good article about you, so the flattery isn't necessary, though I can't complain._

_Gippal: Unless the write-up comes with a hot date with you, I can't say I'm satisfied._

_GM: Well, I get off at 5[Laughs Anyways, how do you even have time for dates? You do so much already! Would you mind telling us at GM all you do?_

_Gippal: Getting back on topic I see [laughs. Well, I go to school, I teach the Machina Science class, I work out the paper work for the Machine Faction, I train for the Al Bhed Psychs, and a few other things that I shouldn't say in an interview, I guess. When I have a spare moment, I like to help alleviate fiend problems in poorer areas and teach lower income children how to work heavy machina such as hovers or small air ships so that they may eventually, as the technology catches on, lift themselves and their families out of poverty. I'm also on the board of ABFER [Al Bhed Foundation for Equal Rights, where we work on issues of racism towards the Al Bhed. On the weekends and breaks I go to Djose to work at the faction or to Bikanal to oversee digging… and sometimes I travel to other places on Machine Faction business as well._

_GM: Yevon! How do you do it all?_

_Gippal: Coffee._

_GM[laughs Well you are quite the joker, Gippal. So how about some more personal, fun questions? First something easy: what's your favorite color?_

_Gippal: Red or gold._

_GM: What are 3 words you would use to describe yourself?_

_Gippal: Hard-working, intelligent, attractive._

_GM: Or cocky?_

_Gippal: That would have been my fourth word._

_GM[laughs Where were you born?_

_Gippal: Actually, I was born while on the road through the Moonflow, if you want to get technical, but I grew up on Bikanal Island._

_GM: What's your biggest secret?_

_Gippal: A secret. What, did you think I'd answer?_

_GM: If you were an aeon, which would you be?_

_Gippal: Well, I'm not exactly religious, but I'd say Ixion… or Ifrit, I don't know._

_GM: Why do you wear that eye patch?_

_Gippal: Trying to sneak that in there… let's just say it's one of my secrets._

_GM: You caught me! Do you have any pets?_

_Gippal: There's a little rat that lives in Djose Temple that I sometimes see… I've come to call it Rikku._

_GM: What do you look for in a girlfriend?_

_Gippal: Someone attractive who is independent, but not bossy. I like really feminine women who aren't loud or needy… redheads are cute, too._

_GM: I'm taking a note of that!_

_Gippal: But you don't have to! I always make exceptions exceptionally hot women._

_GM: You've already swept me off my feet, Gippal, just let me finish the interview without fainting. [laughs_

_Gippal: You're welcome to try._

_GM: Do you have any hidden talents?_

_Gippal: Nothing I can say in an interview in a respectable magazine._

_GM: How much hair gel do you use?_

_Gippal: A lot._

_GM: Pirates or ninjas?_

_Gippal: Um… pirates, obviously. [He points to his eye patch_

_GM[laughs Of course! And finally, what advice do you have to the aspiring young businessmen out there?_

_Gippal: Take chances. Be yourself. Never forget the little people. Drink lots of coffee._

_GM: Thank you so much for your time, Gippal!_

_Gippal: Thank you… and I'm taking you up on that date._

_GM: I'm not complaining there!_

Rikku sat, shocked, with the yogurt still in her mouth. She had been sitting motionless for a half an hour now, staring blankly at the interview. She quivered a little before slowly standing, Gil Magazine clenched in her small, manicured hands.

"…"

And then she exploded.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAARG!!!!!"

The yogurt from her mouth sprayed across the kitchen walls. Brother, in the other room, dove for cover. Rikku was beating the magazine over the chair, yogurt dripping down her chin like foam from a rabid fiend's mouth. Within seconds, she had thrown on her flip-flops and mounted her pink bike, throwing the horrific magazine into the little pink basket for evidence. She was pedaling down the Luca streets as fast as she could towards the up-scale part of town where the apartment of her favorite half-blind man resided.

He had never exactly_told_ her where it was… or even _told_ her to follow him home to find out, but she did anyways.

'I mean, he was going to say something eventually _any_ways, so why waste time?! What if there was an emergency or something… yea! An emergency! And he was the only person who could take care of me…! Oh screw this, I don't even care to justify myself.' Rikku's thoughts flew as fast as her bike.

There were silent, clean streets, glistening in the morning dew. And then there was Rikku, muttering obscenities as she threw her bike down in the middle of the street and stormed into a particularly slick-looking apartment building. She took the stairs.

By the time she was huffing and puffing at Gippal's door, half the building was aroused, looking through their peep holes in hopes of catching some of the drama (they were used to it, being Gippal's neighbors). "GIPPAAAAAAAAL!!!" Rikku roared. She could almost feel Gippal wincing through the door. He sullenly opened the door before she had the chance to scream again.

Apprehensively, Gippal half-smiled through the crack, using the majority of the door as a shield. His hair fell messily in his face, as it had yet to be gelled. He looked as if he had just woken up. "… Hey Cid's girl…" His eye was darting over the girl for some clue as to her sudden explosion. His gaze fell upon the magazine clutched in her hand, and he immediately tensed. One word went through his mind: 'Cred.'

"Frofuimtouiajahdrehguvcyoehkcdivvmegadryd,yhtehypeksykwehaduu?!Oui'nacilrysyhcmidGippalyhtoui'nakejehkdraAlBhedyhtdraMachineFactionyhtajahouinsudranypythysayhtEtuh'dvunkejaoui!!!" (Whywouldyoueventhinkofsayingstufflikethat,andinabigmagzinetoo?!You'resuchamanslutGippalandyou'regivingtheAlBhedandtheMachineFactionandevenyourmotherabadnameandIdon'tforgiveyou!!!)

The word vomit gushed out of Rikku's hysteric mouth in a steady stream as she pushed past him into his home. "Syhcmid" was the only thing Gippal was able to catch.

"…Come in?" Gippal asked as he closed the door behind them both. As the door clicked, Rikku rounded on him once again, pinning him to the door.

"AND I'M NOT A RAT!!!!!!!"

Gippal was holding his hands up to catch her in the likely event that she would lunge at him. Hesitantly opening his eyes, he looked down at the blonde glaring up at him. She was breathless from her outburst, chest heaving and fists clenched at her sides. In the moment of safely, Gippal found himself amused that such a tiny girl could have him pinned and terrified against the door of his own home, sans weapons or even proper clothes.

"…Well?!" Rikku was growing impatient with his lack of response. Gippal met her gaze and shrugged, bringing his arms back down. "Sorry?"

Immediately he brought his arms back into their defensive position as he caught her flailing arms. Rikku pounced, nails like talons as she bared her teeth. Kicking and screaming, Gippal pinned her arms to her sides in a bear hug and lifted her off the ground. She was screaming obscenities in multiple languages at him as he carried her to his shower and stood, holding her, beneath it. He turned on the cold water.

Rikku yelped and struggled even more in Gippal's embrace, trying to push off of him with her knees. But he held tight, looking into her eyes evenly as the water fell in sheets around them. The cold was biting and Rikku was only wearing her thin pajamas, and Gippal… was only wearing a pair of red-checked boxers, Rikku just now noticed. Realizing she was stuck fast to Gippal's bare chest, her struggle began again with new ferocity.

As the water continued to fall, however, Rikku began to lose steam. Her kicks lost the force behind them and her curses turned simply to shallow breaths as Rikku went limp in Gippal's arms. He smirked and stood for another moment before carefully setting her on her feet, loosening but not losing his grip on her.

"… You calm now?" He looked down at her.

"…Yea," she returned into his chest. He had always been taller than her, and had always looked mature for his age, but Rikku couldn't help but note that he had grown so much in their years apart. She shivered, the cold water still running over them both, and was glad for a moment that Gippal was there… before she returned to reality and realized he still had his arms around her.

She looked up at him, about to speak, but stopped when she caught the fleeting expression on Gippal's face. His hair, sopping wet, clung to his face, as drops of water fell from his chin and nose. His lips were straight and serious—a change from his usual smirk, but his eye… he looked down at Rikku in an intense, protective stare, yet there was some softness to it, too. It was a look as if he was about to cry, but Rikku knew him better than that. It was hard to read his eyes when there was only one, and she must have misinterpreted. She tried to speak once again.

"…I'm not gonna attack you… you can let go of me now."

Gippal blinked before settling back into his normal, bemused expression. "You sure?" he asked, taunting as he tightened his hold. Rikku was struggling again, pushing away from his chest with her hands and squeaking. Gippal laughed and let go of her suddenly. She toppled to the floor of the shower.

"Tysh ed, Gippal, I hate you!!" Rikku shook her fist at him from the cold marble, but the "hottest playboy gillionaire" had turned his soaked back on her and was already stepping through the doorway, grabbing a towel as he left.

Reaching to switch off the freezing cold water, Rikku took the chance to look around. The shower was relatively big, with two different spouts. It had green marble tiling, as did the entire bathroom. In fact, the only thing separating the shower from the rest of the bathroom was a glass wall, which was speckled in droplets of water after Rikku's surprise shower. All the plumbing in the bathroom was in gold—gold sinks, gold bathtub, gold toilet. Rikku sniggered in her head. Only Gippal would insist on a gold toilet. Her sniggering only stopped when Rikku turned her awareness back to her present situation and realized her thin, white tank top was now a wet, clear tank top. Her face turned bright red and she covered herself with her arms, relieved Gippal had left so quickly.

Rikku crawled out of the shower to find some towels stacked by the bath. She wrapped one around herself and took her wet hair down from her matted ponytail, tussling it with another towel. She looked in the mirrors hanging over the counter containing the two sinks, assessing the damage: her hair messily fell over her face and tumbled over her shoulders in thick tangles, but other than that she was relatively safe. She only wished that Gippal had some eyeliner in his cabinets… searching, she was surprised to find an entire lady's makeup kit.

'…Figures, mister "gillionaire playboy"' Rikku lamented disdainfully.

Once she had finished, she began exploring more of Gippal's cabinets. She found shaving cream, a razor, several different studs to put in his ears, MASSIVE amounts of hair gel, an assortment of eye patches, multiple silver chains and rings, a full first-aid kit, and a note taped to the back of the cabinet. The note was what made Rikku grimace, as it read, "I had an AMAZING time, Gippy. Love ya, and call me! xoxo Rosalyn". It was written in curly letters and was signed with a lipsticked kiss. Rikku gagged and tore the note into little pieces, dumping it into the trash.

The sound of knocking disturbed the Al Bhed from her mischief as she looked up, startled, to find Gippal leaning against the doorframe, a bemused expression on his face. A towel was draped over his head, hiding his hair save the strands that fell over his eyes, and he was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of long pajama pants.

"Knock knock," he said in his usual joking tone, "making yourself at home, I see."

Rikku snapped back at him. "You owe me the entire worth of you house after what you did to me!"

"It's just water," Gippal chuckled as he sauntered towards her, extending a finger to wipe away a drop of water on her cheek, "water can't hurt you…"

Rikku slapped his hand away. "I'm not a rat, and I don't like it when you do the whole 'playboy' thing… it gives the Al Bhed a bad name!"

Gippal pulled, away, nervously scratching the back of his head. "You remembered…"

"Of course I did! I have more than a three second memory, you know!" Rikku pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and storming past him towards his bedroom. Gippal could only follow her.

Rikku was already riffling through his drawers when he arrived, leaning against the doorways again. "I didn't know you were in such a hurry to get to my room."

"Ha ha," Rikku said dryly, refusing to turn to him, "Now where's the stash of women's clothes I know you have?"

Taken aback, Gippal approached and gently pulled her away by the shoulders, removing her from his drawers and looking through them himself. "Yevon, I'm not a damn child, Rikku, I can make decisions myself…" he grumbled, tossing a pair of sweatpants and a white, ribbed tank top at the girl, disapproving behind him.

"Try those on… sorry they're only _my_ clothes." He spoke tartly.

Rikku turned with a "hmph!" and waited for Gippal to leave the room. He did, slamming the door behind him. As embarrassing as it was, Rikku was slightly glad that she wore skimpy underwear that day, as it dried quickly. Slipping on the shirt and too-big sweatpants, she once again realized just how much bigger Gippal was now. Thankfully, Rikku had gravity on her side with the shirt, but it turned ruthlessly against her when it came to the pants. Even with the elastic band, they wouldn't stay up. She rolled them, she tied them, she even just held them in place, but no matter what she did, they resolved to come to rest at her ankles. Finally she swallowed her pride, waddling out the door.

"GIPPAAAAAAAL!" she whined through the house. He came running, a worried look on his face. As he hurried through the hall, he began to regret leaving her alone in his room. However, as he turned the corner he was met with a sight he found endlessly funny—Rikku, near tears, holding up a giant pair of sweatpants as the top and straps of her lacey underwear poked out from the top. He held on to the wall to keep himself from falling over as he laughed opening, steam emanating from Rikku's ears as she screamed, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" before realizing her pants had fallen again and trying to cover herself, embarrassed. Gippal held up a hand to block the sight of her as he picked himself up and wiped away his tears of laughter, sweeping past her into his room. He found a belt and tossed it to her, giggling all the while. Now red as a tomato, Rikku hurriedly fastened the thing around her, tightening it to the smallest hole.

After hitting him a couple more times, Rikku angrily followed him to his kitchen. It was as nice as the rest of the house, with black marble counter tops and burgundy wood finishes. Again, all the plumbing was gold. It was nice, but not showy—Gippal, despite being one of the wealthier citizens of Spira, as well as the richest Al Bhed, didn't like to spend his money. Most of his gil was in the bank, or invested, or recycled into the Machine Faction. The only thing he really splurged on was his airship, Zaymuic.

Rikku plopped down at the table as Gippal B-lined for the cupboards. He got out two bowls, the box of "CocobO's" cereal, and some milk, pouring the later into only one bowl. He gave the dry cereal to Rikku, "Just like you like it," and set the other down for himself, dropping a couple spoons and a glass of orange juice on the table before finally sitting down.

Rikku was about to ask how he knew her favorite cereal, much less how she liked it, before she remembered that they had eaten breakfast together many times in years past. She silently sipped her juice, not noticing Gippal's intent gaze.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, Rikku." She nearly choked on her juice, tensing up.

"What?"

"Well, we've known each other from a long time, and all I can think about is how we used to be on Bikanal, and…"

Rikku was all ears now. "What is it?!"

"I was wondering if you would like to…"

Rikku leaned forward in her chair, 'yes' on the tip of her tongue.

"…join the Al Bhed Psych-"

"YES!" Rikku screamed, before realizing what he had been asking was, in fact, not what she was responding to…

"…Really? Great! I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about it! I just keep remembering how we used to kick everyone's asses at Blitzball when we played together on the Bikanal coast, and you know the new season's coming up and-"

Rikku felt a sinking feeling in her stomach; like some invisible hand was squeezing her chest. Gippal didn't even notice her crestfallen face, as he was off talking about the blasted Al Bhed Psyches again… he got so excited when he talked about it, it was almost as if he were a little kid again, digging his feet into the sand beside Rikku as…

Gippal was waving a hand in front of Rikku's smiling, spaced-out face. "Spira to Rikkuuuu… hellooooo?" Gippal stopped and let his arm fall with a bang on the table. Rikku awoke with a start, squealing "SAVE THE COCOBOS!" Gippal laughed again.

"Anyways, practice is on Wednesdays, and there won't be a try out for you. Oh, but it costs 1,000 gil for uniforms, registration, and all that, so be sure to bring that, along with your swimming-"

"Waaaaait! 1,000 gil?! GIPPAL I CAN'T-"

"Then get a job," Gippal said, smirking, "though preferably off the streets."

Rikku lunged again across the table at the now-laughing man. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING??!!?"

* * *

a/n: PART 2 UP TOMORROW! Sorry for the Al Bhed-heavy-ness and the lack of humor ;-; sowy... I'll also start on the next straight chapter right away, as I'm back to being excited about this story! As always, REVIEW and tell me if they were too OOC , or if you have suggestions on my bit part OC's or on anything, really. And I always need help on my writing style! UNTIL TOMORROW!!!

--bucky

* * *


	8. Interlude: KUUT AYDC RETURNS

**Life of the Blitzed**

a/n: PART TWOOOO! YAAAY! I know, technically it's 12:10 am when I'm posting this, but COME OOON! I WAS BASICALLY GOOD ON MY PROMISE, YESH?! ...YESH?! ok ok I suck I know... but I just got Persona 3 and it's fuuuuuuun... anywas, things you might want to slap me across my tired yet lazy face for: OC's (please tell me they weren't that bad! I had to add them as minor characters!), OOC-ness, waaaaaay too much Al Bhed, lazy sentence structure, a supreme lack of beta, and a pinch of cliché... I SORRY! Review with feedback and I'll improve! Thank you for reeeeadiiiiing! Hope you all had a good x-mas!!!

* * *

**Interlude: KUUT AYDC! Part 2  
**

"But tyyyyyttooooooo…"

"Naw, Rikku, I'm not throwin away 1,000 gil. I didn' even think ya liked Bitzball! Is this fer a boy?!"

"N-no, tytto! I reeeeeally, reeeeeally wanna plaaaaaaaaaay. Pleeeeeease?!" Rikku was on the floor, gripping her father's leg as he ignored her, making himself a burrito.

"If ya need yur gil, git yerself a job!" With that, Cid picked up a flyer from the table and dropped it on Rikku's head. She snatched it and glanced at the heading, "KUUT AYDC! Dra knaydacd eh Al Bhed lieceha!" before moaning and dripping down Cid's leg once again.

And that was how Rikku came to be standing across the street from that turquoise-and-brown monstrosity of a building. The neon sign was faded, and the "T" flickered on and off, but it seemed to be pretty busy. Breakfast was just ending, and Rikku knew she had to enter. Sighing, she began towards the entrance.

A bell sounded as she entered, and a puff of warm wind hit her in the face, which began a long coughing sequence. Looking around, the restaurant was a pretty good size, though a little run down. It was decorated completely in brown, yellow, orange, and turquoise. There were counter seats near the back by the kitchen, and booths around the windows, with tables of various sized speckling the center. On every free patch of wall hung posters displaying dessert after dessert… Bikanal, Rikku guessed, 'though why anyone would want to decorate with Bikanal, I don't know' she mused. By the door was a tank filled with sand and a small caste on the side. A lump of gooey blackness lay in the very center; Rikku moved closer to see what it was. She squealed in disgust once she realized it was a baby sand worm. She quickly moved towards the kitchen.

Almost everyone in the diner wore goggles and skimpy outfits in bright, mismatched colors—anyone could tell they were Al Bhed even without the telltale yellow-blonde hair and green, swirly eyes. The Al Bhed language flew everywhere, almost making Rikku feel back at home in Bikanal. Everyone seemed to know each other, too, and table divisions didn't seem to matter. Despite herself, Rikku couldn't help but like the place, even with its tackiness. She knocked lightly on the kitchen door, calling out "Rammuuuu?" (Helloooo?) before simple pushing through.

She was greeted with even more heat and the clanging of dishes and pots. Everything was in a haze from the steam, and Rikku had to cover her mouth with her arm to keep from coughing. She fanned it away as best she could with the resume and registration papers she held in her hand. "Rammu? E's Rikku, rana vun dra zup ubahehk?" (Hello? I'm Rikku, here for the job opening?)

A little man Rikku assumed to be an Al Bhed scuttled up to her, wearing a gas mask. All his words were muffled, and Rikku had to strain to understand what he was saying.

"Ur, rammuuuu! Fa'ja paah aqbaldehk oui! Mad sa zicd dyga druca bybanc-- Famlusa famlusa! Hyemy femm cruf oui dra nubac... frana ec cra? HYEMY?!?!" (Oh, helloooo! We've been expecting you! Let me just take those papers-- Welcome welcome! Hyemy will show you the ropes... where is she? HYEMY?!?!)

Hyemy dashed around the corner, carrying two glasses of hacdmapanno juice on a tray. Rikku started, afraid she would crash into them, but Hyemy gracefully stopped without spilling a drop. Hyemy was much taller than Rikku, and she had a bigger bust line, but a somewhat forgettable face. She was wearing the waitress uniform: a brown button-up dress with t-shirt sleeves with a lacey half-apron. In the apron's only pocket was a thin black case, Rikku assumed it contained the check. The dress went to the thigh and stalkings covered the rest of her legs, ended by round-toed brown high heels. The drab uniform was finished off with a headband to match the apron, which held back Hyemy's mid-neck-length blonde hair, and finally, a "RAMMU so hysa ec HYEMY" (HELLO my name is HYEMY) badge. Hyemy's badge in particular had a little cactuar sticker on it.

"Ed'c cu hela du saad oui! E's Hyemy!" (It's so nice to meet you! I'm Hyemy!) she said, holding out her free hand for a handshake after wiping it on her apron.

"Oui duu! E's Rikku!" (You too! I'm Rikku) the smaller blonde replied, shaking her hand.

"Yht E's Ymaq. Cu hela du ryja oui rana! Huf Hyemy, ku kad ran dra ihevuns yht dra bybanc yht, ur, daylr ran fryd du tu!" (And I'm Ymaq. So nice to have you here! Now Hyemy, go get her the uniform and the papers and, oh teach her what to do!) the smallest of the three broke in.

"Oac cen!" (Yes sir!) Hyemy replied enthusiastically, pulling Rikku by the wrist towards a cupboard.

* * *

Rikku's feet hurt, her tights itched, and her ears rang with the loud dim of 'KUUT AYDC!'. She had been working for 4 hours now, and she was already regretting taking the job, even if it did pay 12 gil an hour. Still, it would take FOREVER to get up to the 1,000 Gippal was asking her… Gippal… 

'He could have just paid for me, if he wanted me to be on the team that much,' she thought bitterly as she mopped up a spill, 'it's not like 1,000 gil is worth anything compared to what he has!' The mop was beginning to squeak from the force she was exerting on it. 'As if HE"S ever worked a near-minimum-wage job in his life! Him with his golden toilets!' The customers were beginning to stare at the increasingly unhinged waitress as her strokes became faster and faster, more and more violent. The mother sitting at the closest table beckoned for her young son to come and sit on the other side of the table.

Mehty, another waitress with long, straight hair and bangs, carefully placed a hand on Rikku's shoulder. Rikku spun around, nearly knocking over the chair the little boy had been sitting in until two minutes ago. "E… drehg syopa oui cruimt dyga y pnayg, Rikku… fro tuh'd E ehdnutila oui du dra udran asbmuoaac?" (I… think maybe you should take a break, Rikku… why don't I introduce you to the other employees?) Mehty said, gently taking Rikku by the shoulders.

Rikku had only met Ymaq, the manager, and Hyemy, Mehty, and Yitnao—the other waitresses. Hyemy was so nice it made Rikku slightly sick, and Mehty was very kind as well, but rather dependant on others. Yitnao, or Nana as everyone called her, had a little bit more spunk than the others, and was the closest in age to Rikku, at 17. Everyone called her the baby, and the customers knew her well, as she worked full-time. She had dropped out of school a year earlier since she did not know any Spiran, yet she had never been to Bikanal either. Her blonde hair was in dreadlocks except for the bits that hung around her face and in her eyes.

Nana and Hyemy continued to serve, as Mehty lead Rikku back into the kitchen. "Kioc?!" (Guys?!) she called, trying to get their attention. Nervously turning back to her companion, she could tell Rikku's angry thoughts remained, making Mehty even more frantic. "Rana… massa zicd dyga oui du dras!" (Here… lemme just take you to them!) she pipped, leading Rikku further into the steam.

Al Bhed food is fried. Al Bhed food is grilled. Al Bhed food is always cooked in some way. Thus it was extremely hot in the kitchen, and Rikku could feel the strands from her ponytail slowly loosening and freeing themselves to spring in random directions.

The first one they met was Zynat, the busboy who spent most of his time doing nothing. He looked young… around 16, but Mehty told her that he was actually 21. Mehty giggled as she relayed how everyone at the restaurant liked to call him "Badan Byh" (Peter Pan) because of it. He was the one that liked to pull pranks and laze around… and he knew Spiran the best out of anyone working at the restaurant. "Famm, aglabd vun oui huf… yht uin rayt lrav. Ra cbaygc banvald Spiran duu!" (Well, except for you now… and our head chef. He speaks perfect Spiran too!) Mehty swooned a little on that last part, earning a raised eyebrow from Rikku. Zynat raised a lazy hand to salute Rikku, brushing his short blonde hair. "Hela du saad oy, lidea!" (Nice to meet you, cutie!) Mehty giggled again at his words… this girl was beginning to annoy Rikku slightly.

As they came to the actual kitchen, Rikku heard a familiar voice: "Cu Noyh, oui cyet dra haf kenm ec y ruddo? Cunno, pid E'mm ryja du caa ed du pameaja ed... E lyh'd dnicd ouin zitksahd yvdan dryd mycd kenmvneaht..." (So Noyh, you said the new girl is a hotty? Sorry, but I'll have to see it to believe it... I can't trust your judgment after that last girlfriend...) Rikku froze. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to be mopping up again. The voice continued in that same haughty tone, "Rao, tuh'd xiacdeuh SO zitksahd! E'ja kuddah ahuikr uv dryd mydamo... ur, yht Ros cyoc re... yht Sarah. E sayh, yd maycd E's rana, nekrd? E ymsucd teth'd lusa... duu silr byban fung yd dra Machine Faction." (Hey, don't question MY judgment! I've gotten enough of that lately... oh, and Ros says hi... and Sarah. I mean, at least I'm here, right? I almost didn't come... too much paper work at the Machine Faction.)

Rikku clutched Mehty's arm, squeezing it with more force than Mehty had ever felt in her life. "Mad'c ku… drao'na bnupypmo naymmo pico nekrd huf! Tuh'd fyhd du tecdinp dras nekrd? HAHA…" (Let's go… they're probably really busy right now! Don't want to disturb them, right? HAHA…) Mehty removed Rikku's clutched fist from her arm with difficulty, looking alarmed. "Rikku, fryd yna oui dymeghk ypuid? Lusa uh!" (Rikku, what are you talking about? Come on!) With that, there was no turning back.

Rikku tried to look away as the steam cleared and she was thrust into the clear view of the four cooks. Of course, there was only one that she was worried about.

"… Cid'c kenm?" (Cid's girl?) Gippal breathed in disbelief.

They both stood, petrified and staring at each other, as everything exploded around them. "Cid'c kenm? Yc eh, DRA Cid?!" (Cid's girl? As in, THE Cid?) "Hu!! Oui'na gettehk?! Rikku'c dra Bnehlacc uv dra Al Bhed?!" (No!! You're kidding?! Rikku's the Princess of the Al Bhed?!) " DRA BNEHLACC EC Y FYEDNACC YD KYUUT AYDC?!" (THE PRINCESS IS A WAITRESS AT KYUUT AYDC?!) "Bnyeca Bikanal, E duilrat dra Bnehlacc uv dra Al Bhed!!" (Praise Bikanal, I touched the Princess of the Al Bhed!!) The words flew around them both as everyone in the kitchen was drawn into a frenzy.

Rikku didn't feel like a celebrity, and no one ever treated her that way, except maybe when she was younger on Bikanal Island, but the employees of KYUUT AYDC weren't lieing, either. Cid had been the founder and leader of the Bikanal cluster, bringing Al Bhed everywhere together. Bikanal, though a desolate place, was somewhere the Al Bhed could go without being discriminated against, and without feeling out of place. For that, they respected Cid more than any Spiran to the highest of the church of Yevon. As his daughter, Rikku was given the respect of a princess. They had never lived in luxury, and to this day they struggle to make ends meet, but it was the respect awarded to her that made Rikku different from the other Al Bhed girls. She had loved it as a child, but now she found it awkward and embarrassing—Rikku hadn't done anything to deserve respect yet, and she wanted to earn it on her own, just like Gippal, the Prince of the Al Bhed, did.

Gippal was nothing special on Bikanal until he left… Rikku never knew where he went. All she knew was that two years later, she heard back that he was in Djose making a name for himself and for the Al Bhed, and one year later… she intended to follow him. How was she to know she would actually find him so quickly? And how often?

He was still looking at her like a deer caught in the headlights—a deer in a "GECC DRA LRAV" (KISS THE CHEF) apron, anyway. He even wore the stereotypical chef's hat, as only bits of hair at his forehead and nape showed. He had a spatula in one hand and a pan in the other… whatever was in the pan was boiling and overflowing. No one else seemed to notice, running around screaming about how they were in the presence of both royalty and riches. Rikku pointed slowly, and Gippal followed her gaze.

"It's… overflowing."

Gippal didn't seem to comprehend what she said for a moment, before realizing suddenly and swinging it over the sink, returning back to his work muttering, "Vilg vilg VILG!"

Mehty returned to Rikku's side, eyes giant saucers on her head as she spoke with new reverie. "Famm, is, ir, dryd'c Gippal, pid oui bnupypmo ymnayto ghaf dryd, yht, ir, dryd'c Dnuo ujan drana fedr piww lid... ra'c so umtan pnudran. Yht, is, mad'c caa... dryd'c Zurhho fedr dra muhk, crykko ryen, yht, ur! Dryd'c Noyh!" (Well, um, uh, that's Gippal, but you probably already knew that, and, uh, that's Dnuo over there with buzz cut... he's my older brother. And, um, let's see... that's Zurhho with the long, shaggy hair, and, oh! That's Noyh!) Rikku wasn't really paying attention, but Noyh certainly was. All of a sudden he was at Rikku's side, and, taking her hand in his, he bowed down and kissed her fingers. "So bnehlacc," (My princess), he whispered, looking back up at her.

Rikku's head was throbbing. Between the heat, "princess"-calling, Gippal in an apron, and now this, she just couldn't take it. And she didn't.

Rikku awoke eight seconds later in the arms of a handsome Al Bhed man, looking down at her with concern. "E's cu cunno, E fyc uhmo zugehk!" (I'm so sorry, I was only joking!) he was saying, slowly coming into focus. His hair, staring from his center part, came down and framed his face like a roof. It was a paler blonde than that of most Al Bhed, but his eyes were even darker, forest green to compensate. His hair was longer in the back near his nape, and a small, single braid fell down his neck before tapering off. His skin was not as tan as other Al Bheds, but he looked healthy and strong even so. He must be Noyh.

"E-e's cunno… E drehg ed fyc zicd dra rayd. Ack! Drec ec cu aspynnyccehk! E's cu cunno, ajanouha!" (I-I'm sorry… I think it was just the heat. Ack! This is so embarrassing! I'm so sorry, everyone!) Rikku apologized as she picked herself up with Noyh's help. She noticed Gippal hovering just over his shoulder, trying to look like he didn't care.

'Figures'

Rikku giggled and fluttered her eyes at Noyh, hoping to catch Gippal's attention. It had the opposite effect, however, as he turned his back completely to her. 'Fine… be that way!' Rikku said in her head, mentally sticking her tongue out. She turned her interest towards Noyh.

"Cu e'ja hajan caah oui pavuna… oui hajan mejat uh Bikanal, tet oui?" (So I've never seen you before… you never lived on Bikanal, did you?)

"Hu… E knaf ib dnyjamehk ynuiht… sucdmo ynuit dra Moonflow yht dra Thunder Plains, yldiymmo." (No… I grew up traveling around… mostly around the Mooflow and the Thunder Plains, actually)

The color drained from Rikku's face and she felt as if she would faint again. Noyh jumped towards her, placing his hands around her back to keep her from falling. "Cunno!!!" he was saying again.

"Hu… E's ug… cunno… E zicd-" (No… I'm ok… I just-)

"Cra zicd rydac drihtan, ug? Huf fa'ja kuddy gaab ib uh draca untanc." (She just hates thunder, ok? Now we've gotta keep up on these orders) Gippal interjected, hoping to grab Noyh back. With one final look at 'rec bnehlacc', Noyh turned back to the counter and Mahty lead Rikku back to the customers.

* * *

Hyemy and Mahty were just finishing cleaning up, Dnuo and Zurhho were wiping down the kitchen, Zynat had long since escaped, and Rikku didn't much care where Noyh or Gippal were. Nana stood with Rikku by the entrance, giving her the last of the information she had to digest. 

"Cu vun huf oui'mm zicd fung Cihtyoc, yd maycd ihdem oui vekina uid ouin Blitzball clratima. Fa'mm caht oui ouin byolralg ajano suhdr yht... E drehg dryd'c naymmo ypuid ed. Ed'c hela du saad oui…" (So for now you'll just work Sundays, at least until you figure out your [Blitzball schedule. We'll send you your paycheck every month and... I think that's really about it. It's nice to meet you…) She leaned a little closer so the others wouldn't hear, "Oui caah silr suna ehdanacdehk dryh druca yenraytc, hu uvvahca..." (You seen much more interesting than those airheads, no offense...) Rikku giggled and nodded emphatically.

"Poa! Caa oui dusunnuf!" (Bye! See you tomorrow!) The boys called from the kitchen, filing out the back way. It was several seconds before Noyh dashed back into the restaurant to add "Kuutpoa so bnehlacc!" (Goodbye my princess!) Dnuo and Zurhho dragged him back outside, laughing.

Rikku was glad that Mahty and Hyemy were turning off all the lights, because she didn't want her new coworkers to see her bright red. They all said their goodbyes until Hyemy promised to wait outside with Rikku until her father came to pick her up… 'that was really nice of her,' Rikku couldn't help but think, until Hyemy started talking about how "E's yldiymmo kuehk du saad Cid!" (I'm actually going to meet Cid!)… that kind of spoiled it for Rikku.

But Hyemy was getting kind of impatient… Rikku had called her father on the commsphere what Hyemy guessed as multiples of hundreds of times. Rikku tried to keep her nice demeanor on the outside, but was finding it hard to maintain.

Throwing her commsphere down with an exasperated sigh, Rikku noticed how dark it was already… and how there was no one else in this sector of Luca. This was the Al Bhed, ghetto part of town, and the Al Bhed were very family oriented. Thus most went directly home after work or school… but that meant the ones that walked around at night were usually up to no good. Rikku shuddered. She knew there was really no reason to be scared, as she was Al Bhed herself, and the Al Bhed were really a wholesome people… she almost felt angry at herself that she was thinking about her own people in terms of the stereotype… but still… she blamed the dark.

A large hand grabbed her by the shoulder, turning her around.

She screamed.

"Ah! Damnit Rikku, my ears!! Was that really necessary?!"

"Oops… sorry Gippal, I thought-"

He smirked. "I didn't know you were still afraid of the dark. You sure are Cid's little girl…"

Hyemy was lost, unsure of what was happening. "Gippal, fryd yna oui tuehk rana?" (Gippal, what are you doing here?)

He turned to her and laughed, his hand flying to the back of his neck and that characteristic glint in his eye. Rikku knew what was happening in a heartbeat—she had memorized that stance, that expression. He was flirting with Hyemy.

"Zicd sygehk cina oui fana ug, pypa." (Just making sure you were ok, babe) Rikku rolled her eyes, speaking deliberately in Spiran. "If you wanna flirt so badly, Gippal, at least wait until I leave. I'm not sure if my virgin ears can handle it." Gippal turned the direction of his advance towards Rikku. "Oh come on… I don't believe that, Rikku. At least be grown up when it comes to yourself!"

Rikku was lost. "What in Spira are you talking about, Gippal?!" He was close enough for Rikku to see his change of expression, now; he still looked like he was flirting to the untrained eye, but deep within that single swirling green orb Rikku could see anger brewing. "What was that back there?! With Noyh?! You were enjoying it, weren't you?" Rikku blinked at him a couple times before she remembered. "Oh… that? That's all? You're mad about THAT?!"

"I have a right to be mad when you do things like that just to get to me!"

She scoffed, "You?! Since when is any of this about you, Gippal?! And why is so wrong for another guy to like me, Gippal, when you have Rosalyn or Sarah or whoever every other day?! You're not even my boyfriend!"

Gippal looked taken aback before his expression darkened again and he turned away. "You're right… I'm NOT your boyfriend…" He walked back towards Hyemy, who was looking very awkward, and swept her off her feet… literally.

"Ah! Gippal, bid sa tufh!" (Ah! Gippal, put me down!)

"Tuh'd mad Rikku syga oui fyed yho muhkan... E'mm pypoced ran. E'mm lydlr ib fedr oui mydan, pypa" (Don't let Rikku make you wait any longer... I'll babysit her. I'll catch up with you later, babe) Gippal purred as he held her bridal-style in his arms. She was laughing and pushing away from him. "Oh, Gippal… oui hajan fana y Prince Charming, E kiacc..." (Oh, Gippal… you never were a Prince Charming, I guess…) the 'Prince Charming' came out with a heavy Al Bhed accent. She dropped down from Gippal's arms and gathered her things. "E'mm caa oui mydan Rikku!" (I'll see you later Rikku!) she waved.

Gippal didn't look at her, only sitting down on the bench outside of KUUT AYDC. Rikku followed, sitting as far away as possible while remaining on the same bench.

Awkward silence.

"Cu… oui'na cina oui lymmat Cid?" (So… you're sure you called Cid?)

Rikku grimaced and responded in Spiran… she liked it too much when Gippal spoke in Al Bhed. "Yea… a bajillion times… he never keeps it on! I swear!" Gippal chuckled.

Awkward silence.

"So, uh," Rikku spoke uncertainly, "why do you work here? I mean… I'm pretty sure you don't need the money, and…"

"I… you have to promise not to tell anyone, but," he sighed and drew himself, "I… I really like cooking."

Rikku froze for a moment before a fountain of laughter spewed out of her mouth. Gippal looked alarmed at first, not sure if she was dieing or what, before laughing a little himself at her reaction. "Hey… it's not THAT weird, is it?!"

"I just… never… expected…" she tried to articulate her words through her laughter. Gippal smiled at her before turning completely serious again.

"You can't tell anyone… it would ruin my image. I want to be 'Hottest Bachelor', not 'Most Eligible Bachelor'."

Rikku giggled. "Your secret's safe with me, but I didn't think 'Most Eligible' was a bad thing…"

"I don't want girls looking for commitment, because they're not gonna find it. That's all…"

As they settled back into an awkward silence, Rikku pondered his last statement. 'Sounds like Gippal all right,' she mentally sighed, 'why does he have such weird commitment issues?! I guess we really are total opposites… but… I feel so sad for Gippal, because with the life he's living…'

"…You'll always be alone." Rikku whimpered out loud, not even realizing.

"Huh?" Gippal turned to her.

Too late, Rikku realized her mistake, "Umm… ah… well… if you go on with all these one-night-stands, you'll end up alone, Gippal, and… I don't know…"

He looked blankly down at the concrete. "It's not really important, Rikku. I have fun, and it's better that way. Besides, I have a lot of work-"

"It does matter!" Rikku turned suddenly to Gippal, catching him off guard. She was scooting closer to him, her eyes glassy, and Gippal wasn't sure if he could handle it as she spoke again, "I just feel so sad when I think about it! You have to take care of yourself. I know on the surface it's 'fun' or whatever, but deep down, it's hardly fulfilling! It just hurts really bad when you think about being alone forever, and I know you say you're fine with it, but in your heart…"

Rikku stopped, noticing how close they were. Gippal's arm was draped around the back of the bench, and their knees were touching. If she would reach out another few inches, she would be kissing him. His cloudy eye looked into hers, searching as to why she stopped, and Rikku could feel the tears still pricking against her own eyes.

"…Why do you care so much?" Gippal breathed. It was a question he was asking with his eye, with his heart, with his whole body. Rikku breathed that moment in before speaking.

"Because… because you're my friend."

All of a sudden, Gippal's defenses came crashing back again as Rikku had to jump to get out of their way.

"Right, well thanks for the advice, Cid's girl, I'll stick to my nights. Speaking of which, where is that old man?"

At this point, all Rikku wanted was to go home and burry herself in her covers, and her damn father wouldn't even pick up the commsphere. "Brother said he'd pick me up ages ago, and Cid still wont answer my calls!" she lamented.

Gippal let out a "hm" and fidgeted with the keys to his airship. "I can just take you home."

Every cell in Rikku's body screamed out "NO", and for several reasons:

1. That would be a victory for Gippal, and thus a lose for Rikku, and loss was not an option.

2. Gippal drove EXTREMELY fast, and Rikku feared for her life when she rode with him.

3. If Gippal drove her home, he would see the crappy apartment in which she lived, which would make him pity her. PITY WAS NOT ACCEPTABLE.

4. He probably had some mysterious lady waiting for him at his place.

5. She wanted to yell at Cid for not picking up in front of an audience.

6. Every ride Rikku had taken in Gippal's airship had ended with an ALMOST kiss. And finally, but not most importantly, Rikku assured herself…

7. If Rikku had to spend any more time sitting beside Gippal, hearing his chuckle, catching his glances, and knowing that he was sad and lonely underneath it all without being able to do anything about it…

She settled on just saying "Noooooooo!"

"Yeesh, I didn't know you had such an issue with Zaymuic…" he rubbed his neck, a little offended.

AWKWARDEST. SILENCE. OF THEM ALL.

"You really don't have to wait here with me, ya know," Rikku was beginning to figure that she would have to find some way home herself. At this point, she didn't care—she'd do _anything_ to be AWAY from Gippal.

"No way. I'm not going to leave you here by yourself. I still of some scrap of a gentleman in me."

"Well, you've done it once before," she grumbled.

"What was that?"

"I SAID that you probably have some girl waiting for you anyways, so you should go."

Gippal was much firmer about this than Rikku expected. "No. I'm staying here with you. The end."

"Uuuuugh, you're worse than Cid! Look, I'm total fine with staying here on my own, in fact, I think I hear Daddy calling me right now. WHAT'S THAT DADDY?! YOU'RE RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER?! That's what I thought."

Gippal just looked at her, eyebrows raised, before heavily sighing and lifting himself off the bench. He wasn't going to get her to change her mind, and if they kept on like this, they were bound to be sitting there through the night. He stopped in front of Rikku and chucked, messing up her hair with his fingers (to her protests, of course). "See you tomorrow, squirt. And I better see you get at least around that corner before I take off."

Rikku just "humph"-ed, on second thought turning and yelling, "AND DON'T 'SQUIRT' ME!" at the man's back as she stepped around the corner. Gippal just smirked and held up his hand in a goodbye, not even turning around. Taking off in his airship, he could see her ducking down, hoping that he wouldn't see her. That made him laugh, too. 'That girl…' he mused, almost sadly as he accelerated his ship from 1 to 120 in ten seconds.

Rikku breathed a sigh of jubilant relief once he was gone. Tired and grumpy, she wandered back to the bench, figuring she would probably sleep on it that night. Until the sidewalk light went out. 'Of course it would.'

"Graaaaaaaaaaah!!" she roared at no one in particular. Realizing that someone might roar back, she let out a nervous laugh before dashing to the restaurant door and pounding on it. It was locked, and the occupants long gone, she knew, but logic? HA. She had just had a thiry minute conversation (if you could call it that) with Gippal! Logic could go screw a sand worm! Just Friday, Gippal had been her mortal enemy, and one she had resolved to never think of in a romantic light again. Yet in the last 36 hours, he had managed to make her lose her yogurt and cross half a city at seven in the morning in only her PJ's, _force_ a shower on her, enlist her to play professional Blitzball, get her to work for 12 gil an hour, and cause her to turn red through all of this.

"DAMN YOU, YEVON!!!! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU DIDN'T EXIST!!!!"

And the heavens responded.

…

With a crash of thunder.

The color drained from Rikku's face as she frantically scratched at the door. Remembering who she was, she picked the lock with her nail (she was a thief, after all, and Cid's daughter at that). With another flash of lightning, Rikku was inside and dashing for the kitchen.

Curled up beneath the stove and shaking, Rikku could just hear what Gippal would say if he found her. 'He'd say I really was a rat,' she grimaced, hugging her arms closer.

But he would not get the better of her—not today, not ever. He was big and strong and his sarcastic wit was almost too much for Rikku to bear, but in the end, he was less happy than she.

Well, Rikku didn't know about that last part. She sighed and turned on her other side. All she knew was this: Rikku was done being "Cid's girl"… done being afraid of thunder.

* * *

a/n: Zaymuic is his airship, if you remembered from before. See if you can figure out what it means (like it's that hard... oh well... I'm not crafty enough for this stuff)! Give me all your criticism! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: Yuna POV again! Paine, Lulu, Wakka, and Baralai get more airtime, Yuna has a secret admirer (eyebrows up and down), Rikku/Gippal warfare continues, and the fight for Tidus' heart becomes even more high-stakes! DON'T MISS IT! If it's not up within a week, I give you permission to... shoot me.

Peacelate! (oh, didn't I mention I'm soopa gangstaaa? what? you say I'm not? shifty eeeeyes...)

--bucky


	9. Bitter Coffee and Bitterer Goodbyes

**Life of the Blitzed**

a/n: WELL NOW. Thought I was dead, now, did you? I actually feel really bad about leaving people hanging after you were all so nice to me and actually reviewed. I've actually done a lot of work on this story as a whole though in the past month, and I have it completely mapped out! and I'll have you know... we're like 5% through the story so far, so if I stay on task, there's so much to come! Also random note: there are some random Al Bhed phrases that I don't translate sometimes... they're usually just swearing and are unnecessary to the story, but I know for myself I always pull up and Al Bhed translator because even tiny secrets bother me haha so don't be afraid to do the same. Also, I wrote the last third of this chapter like just now and I've read through it ONCE since I wrote it so apology in advance for any mistakes... I don't think this chapter is particularly well-written but if I don't submit something now, I never will, so HERE GOES!!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Bitter Coffee and Bitterer Goodbyes  
**

"Goodbye."

He spoke softly to her. His eyes shone through his sadness and his bittersweet smile; they had always astounded her with their brilliant blue, like the purest ocean twinkling in the moonlight. And yet he was more like the sunlight, both in appearance and demeanor. His carefree laugh and childlike optimism warmed her heart and lit her way, but now… now he said he had to set.

"Goodbye," he breathed, and passed her. He turned his back, walking out towards the edge, the end, the horizon.

'_No!'_

She ran after him and promised Yevon she'd do anything to make him stay just one moment more. 'Just let me feel him close to me one second more!'

He turned, surprised. Before he could even protest, his arms were extended to catch her. But they never did.

She was passing through him, passing over the ground and falling. He couldn't catch her. He couldn't touch her. The floor stole her embrace instead.

And she knew this was all a dream.

She stood, not bothering to brush the dirt from her skirt. Her heart was so broken that she couldn't even cry. They were frozen, unable to see each other and equally unable to do anything about it. Yuna breathed unsteadily in, praying that her words would reach him.

"I love you."

And she could feel him turn—feel the way he looked at her. She knew what he wanted to say to her, but he never was one for words. So, carefully, he came up behind her and placed his arms around her shoulders. If it had been any other person, it would have simply felt like air, but this was him, and Yuna could feel his rays. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, but… she could feel his heartbeat.

And then the moment was over, and he passed through her, like how the sun overpowers the moon. He took something with him, something that Yuna could never have back. The tightness in her chest felt like it was ripping her apart.

He stepped over the edge, and was gone. All he left behind him were the brilliant colors in the sky and a brightness that blinded the heartbroken girl. They could never be as brilliant or bright… never so much as Tidus.

* * *

Yuna awoke sobbing. It was the loud, messy sort of sobbing that caused snot to pour out of her nose. Unflattering. Her father was knocking on the door frantically, worried she had severed a limb or some other such body part.

"Uhu, uhu, I'm," gasp for breath, "I'm really, oh YevooooooonnnaaAAAAAAAAAAh" and she'd dissolve again, before finally catching the breath to below, "FINE! I'M FIIIIIIIIINE!!!!" She blew her nose on her pillowcase.

Lord Braska was hardly convinced, but at least he knew she was intact… in the physical sense. "Alright, honey, well as long as you're okay for school…"

'School!' No, she couldn't miss school—Tidus was at school! She threw herself out the door and into the bathroom, running the water and splashing it across her face. She had to stop crying, it was only a dream after all! 'But Tidus… he… he…' a bran-new batch of tears grew in Yuna's eyes and her sobbing began anew. 'NO! I have to stop thinking about that! Oh, now my face will be all blotchy and my eyes will be puffy for school…' She frantically fixed herself up as best she could before flying out the door, afraid to miss a moment.

Lord Braska was left to chew his ChocobO's cereal thoughtfully…

* * *

"_Good morning, Wakka_!!!"

A disgustedly tired Wakka lifted his head from his desk to see Miss Enthusiastic herself sitting beside him. "When did _you_ get 'ere, ya?" he groaned, not at all amused. 'Amused' was an emotion that only kicked in after noon.

"Just now!" Yuna smiled brightly. "Greeeeeeeeeat," Wakka said in a deadpan. Then his eyes opened completely, Wakka-senses tingling. "Why are your eyes all puffy and red-like, ya? You ok?" Yuna's smile promptly fell off her face as she thrust a pair of bug-eyed sunglasses on her face. "Oh, yea, that's just… some thing that, er, got in my eye… SOAP! I got some soap in my eye. OH GEEZ CLASS IS ABOUT TO START I'LL GO BACK TO MY DESK!!!" Yuna was halfway across the room before she remembered what she had intended to ask Wakka. Embarrassed, she made a U-turn. Wakka was just sitting with his arms crossed at his desk, one eyebrow shot up into his blue headband.

"Um, so, about the Aurochs… I was wondering if maybe I could get a tryout? I mean, I'm sure you don't need anyone else, and I don't mean to be a bother, but-"

Wakka sighed as leaned back in his desk. "To tell ya the truut, no one really tried out. We jus' have such a bad reputation now, ya, that no one takes us seriously, ya know? I'll talk to the boys and we'll see you tomorrow at Spherepool B, ya?"

'Ack, I didn't mean to make him feel bad…' Yuna bit her lip. "Right! I'll be there!" Wakka just raised his hand halfway to his forehead in a half-assed goodbye.

* * *

After Al Bhed, Yuna half-ran, half-ran-super-ridiculously-fast to her next class—history. And it wasn't because she found the machina wars interesting, that's for sure.

"Hey, Tidus—!" She was calling as she crash-landed into the classroom… right into a very pissed off Lulu.

"Good morning," the black-clad upperclassman uttered monotonously. She was wearing some rather scary black boots, and Yuna was beginning to regret getting to class so soon. "And why. May I ask. Are you. So perky. This morning?" every syllable was punctuated in that venom-dripping, make-you-feel-like-garbage way that only Lulu could pull off.

"That's… urm… I was wondering… I wanted to tell… Tidus something."

Lulu raised a perfectly-penciled brow. "Well, now. And why is that?"

"…No reason." Yuna's face resembled one of those cherries that are obviously not naturally grown. Lulu sighed. "He's not here today. Bad luck, so sad, byebye." She turned and stomped towards her desk. The previously vibrant color drained from Yuna's face.

"…What? Why?!"

"He's on an airship to Zanarkand. I was wondering when he was going to take off… it's unusual that he's been staying in Luca for so long. He usually buzzes around everywhere for Blitzball, but then again he doesn't need to try as hard anymore as he did when he was making his way to the top. I mean, as much as I hate to say it in front of him, he _is_ the best… just please don't tell Chappu and Wakka that I said that." Her purple-painted lips turned up slightly at the mention of the red-headed brothers' named. Yuna too smiled, despite her distress.

"But um… you don't think he's taken off yet, right? I… wanted to tell him something…"

Lulu sighed and turned her back on Yuna. "I really don't know much more than I've said, but I'd guess you could catch him if you left right away… in theory, that is." She turned back to her cat-like, scary self. "But you're not thinking of cutting out on school to see a foolish boy who doesn't care about anyone but himself, are you?"

Yuna's eyes darted from side to side. "N-no, I-I just… I have to go to the bathroom."

"And I'm sure you'll be in there for a while, then?"

"M-maybe…"

Lulu sighed. "Yuna, you're a sweet girl. I don't like many people, but I like you. I don't want to let you find out these lessons on your own. But I can't stop you from the pain, I guess…" She looked straight at Yuna, "But before you get your heart broken, I just want to tell you this: people in life aren't like Tidus. He's a freak accident. He's one of those few people that are doomed from the start. Things are only going to get worse, and I want you to know that the rest of us aren't like him. There are so many guys that are kind and loving and all that. He isn't the be all and end all. I know you're probably really freaked out now, but… I know guys like him. Yevon, I know Tidus _specifically_. All I want to say is… be careful. And realize that we all like you just fine here, even though we may not be celebrities ourselves. But we're good people. Remember that."

With that, Lulu turned on her heel towards her desk, the warning bell sounding in the background. Yuna, faith shaken, tottered out of the room, off the campus, and to the docks…

* * *

There was a mob of flashing lights and women's laughing voices. A winded Yuna stumbled onto Dock 4, where several TV crews and photographers were surrounding a certain blonde-haired boy. She could hear his laugh rising about everything else. When she got closer, she noticed that the crowd was comprised mostly of girls, all waving paper and pens at him—sometimes even just pens and exposed cleavage. She couldn't catch more than a glimpse of him, but she could tell by the voices and laughter that he certainly wasn't scolding them for being such DIRTY WHORES.

Yuna tried to contain herself. It was like she was watching it all on a sphere screen… or in a dream. A dream… all at once Yuna's dream came rushing back, and her feelings for Tidus welled back up in her heart and in her eyes. He—the boy literally of her dreams—was yards away from her, about to leave for Yevon knows how long, and Yuna had something to tell him…

"Tidus! Um… Excuse me… Tidus!" Yuna tried as best as she could to get through the throngs, but to no avail. She was invisible to the others… and even to Tidus. He swooped his eyes towards her, but passed over and back to another set of women's part thrust at him to sign. He didn't see her.

And there were flashes and smiles and waves as Tidus receded onto the airship. Yuna was left on the shore, watching him from the distance, overpowered by the brilliance of the ocean…

* * *

Yuna stared down at her cup of black coffee, blurred by tears. She had sat down at the outdoor café table to get her wits together after watching Tidus slip away, and ordered the coffee when the waiter came by so they wouldn't ask her to leave. She didn't even like coffee, especially black, but it was the first thing she saw and she was still too emotionally distraught to think. Rubbing her eyes and gazing back down at the creamy white cup, she took a swig. And almost spit it back out. 'Disgusting!' But then she settled for smaller sips… she didn't really care about her taste buds anyways, she told herself.

It would only be a second more before she would feel inclined to spit it out again.

"Yuna! What are you doing here?" Yuna spun around to see none other than Baralai in his wife beater tank top, sweatband, and athletic shorts. His hair, though usually gelled, flopped over the black sweatband and into his eyes, and his tan skin glistened in the heat. He pulled out his headphones as he sat across from Yuna.

"I hope you don't mind…" he smiled apologetically, catching his breath. It was then that Yuna truly comprehended how short his shorts were and quickly looked up.

"Nice shorts."

Baralai looked confused, but then looked down and laughed. "Hah, I guess they are a little on the short side… but they're running shorts! I'm on the track team… hurtles and stuff. We all have to wear these."

"But… why are you running now?"

Baralai ran a hand through his silver hair. "I don't have class this period… well, I do, but I'm a TA, which means I don't actually do anything… but don't you have class? What's up? I didn't take you for a cutter…"

"Oh…" Yuna looked down and fidgeted. "I-I'm really not… I just… I don't know…"

"Feeling down?" Baralai looked in Yuna's eyes—a caring, empathetic look. Yuna couldn't help but tell him everything.

"I don't know, my friend Tidus left for Zanarkand and didn't tell me and then I went to say goodbye and he didn't even notice me."

Baralai's eyebrows arched. "Tidus, huh? Hmm, I don't know him personally, but he seems like the kind of guy that would do that. Don't feel too bad… even though this sounds kind of weird, it might be better for you to forget about guys like him. Make friends with people who actually care about you…" he paused for a moment, thinking, before looking back at Yuna. "Look, after school come hang out with Paine and Lu and I. We all like you… wait that sounded weird."

Yuna laughed for the first real time that day. "Thank you. I will!"

He smiled and looked away before cocking his head to the side. "You ready to come back to school now? I'll walk you back."

"Sure… thanks for all this."

He smiled warmly. "No problem…"

* * *

She had to run to make it to Offensive-Range on time, and when she burst through the door she was shocked to see Jecht, dribbling a blitzball against the wall. She thought he would be in Zanarkand with Tidus…

"Today we'll be practicing all period with a partner… don't look so scared now, kiddos, this is all working up to fighting yer first fiends. We'll be going on somethin' of a class fieldtrip in a week or so, so ya' wanna make sure y'all feel like yer good n' ready. Take turns attacking the targets and critique your partner on their technique—POSITIVE-like, don't be bitches and bastards, now!"

Jecht's class was always walking the "acceptablility" line.

Before Yuna could even turn her head to find Gippal, someone grabbed her arm and spun her around. Brother was stammering before her, looking intensly down at the ground.

"W-will oui… will youu bee my paaartnrr?" his pronunciation made Yuna smile a little—he was like a little kid just speaking his first words.

"Sure. I'm not very good though, so I apologize ahead of time."

A few yards away, she caught Gippal rolling his eyes.

* * *

He caught up with her as soon as class was over, Jecht rushing ahead of them in order to "get to the teacher's lounge first before all the beer was taken", so he said, though Yuna doubted any other teacher would drink during the school day. If Jecht weren't famous, things would be a LOT different…

"Well THAT was hard to watch…" Gippal said, smirking at Yuna.

Scoffing, she brushed him off, "I don't know what you are talking about, Gippal."

"You know when you're watching a movie sphere, and what they're doing on the screen is so embarrassing that it kind of hurts you a little bit? That's what it's like watching Brother try to talk to you like a normal human."

Her eyes widened. "So what if Spiran's not his first language… it's natural for him to want to get to know his cousin."

"Not the way HE wants to get to know his cousin…"

"UGH Gippal I'm going to pretend I _didn't_ hear that!"

"I just call 'um like I see 'um, doll." He looked smug.

Of course, that smug look slowly slid off his face as he took his place in front of the class, his eyes avoiding Rikku's desk. He shuffled his papers and started writing things on the board. It seemed like the whole class always held its breath to see what kind of mood Rikku was in…

On cue, the star of Machina Science Period 4 entered, glamorous as ever in her little pink baby doll dress, matching pink ribbon in her half-ponytailed hair. Whenever she entered, every hair was in place (backstage, she rushed to the bathroom before fourth period everyday to fix herself), and she looked as if she didn't care at all who was in the class, much less who was teaching it. Let's see who her victim today would be… oh Yevon, not him.

"_Claskoooooo!_" The boy in question jumped a foot in the air and looked strait ahead like he was in front of a fireing squad. Rikku was everywhere at once; hugging him, stroaking his hair, laughing _way_ too easily… Yuna had to roll her eyes. The act was so transparent. Even so, she could catch how Gippal's upper lip was twitching a tiny bit. But of course, everyone in the room knew the match had yet to be won.

"Is it just me, or is it a little hot in here?" Gippal asked the class, winking, as he began to losen his tie. The futzing-around on Rikku's side of the room stopped as her head snapped to the front of the room, her hands still all over the clueless but frightened Clasko. He pulled the knot of his tie down slowly before unbuttoning the top three buttons of his collared shirt (he had to dress nicely for work).

'Dryd meddma lraydan…'

Rikku yawned and stretched audibly, arching her back, before leaning over her desk, whisps of hair falling over her exposed cleavage. "Tea_cher_," she whined, knowing the exact inflection to make half the boys in the class blush, "You're making me feel uncomfortable. I doubt the Superintendant would approve."

Without missing a beat, he shot back, "Oh, so you admit that I make you feel… uncomfortable?"

The heat of a thousand Bikanal suns burned in Rikku's green, swirly eyes. "_Professor_, I don't like what you're implying, and I'd like to remind you my Daddy is a part of the faculty."

"You mean Cid? Miss Rikku, Professor Cid agrees that you enjoy making a scene during class. In fact, he approved of my suggestion to remind you of the existence of detention. Wanna argue with me furthur?"

Rikku exuded something Yuna could only describe as "porcupine of death about to self destruct". Though Gippal did not betray his fear, Yuna guessed relief took him as the bell rang above them.

"…All I want to do is raise Chocobos…" Clasko whispered morosely as Rikku passed him a note as obviously as possible.

* * *

"What a complete telg!! That freaking yccruma… he's not allowed to do that to a _student_. It's completely unprofessional! If he were anyone but Gippal, by Daddy would be all _up _in that lawsuit!!" Rikku ranted on and on as the two girls trudged towards the cafeteria. All Yuna could think about, however, was how Lenne wasn't in class; 'Must be in Zanarkand too…' she thought. 'If only _I _had a pair of wings like Lenne's fame gives her—I could fly to Zanarkand, and above the rest of Tidus's fans.'

"Like, I _know_ I'm loud in class, but I'm always like that, and REAL teachers would rather have you talk too much than not talk at all, you know? I mean he doesn't have to be a vnaygehk _tool_ about it. I'M FRAGILE, DAMN IT!!" Kimahri stared at the chattering blonde beside Yuna as they moved down the food line. He refused to meet Yuna's pleeding glazes—he had silently decided to pretend he didn't know Yuna in order to avoid the deluge that would surely follow out of her friend's mouth. Kimahri wasn't ready to commit to knowing Rikku yet.

The girls sat at their usual table by this point, across from Brother, Buddy, and Shinra and between Elma and Clasko (Rikku made sure to sit next to Clasko, despite his squirming, in case any certain men looked over. Clasko sadly stared down as his plate as she sat.) Brother looked abnormally miserable as Buddy tapped an envelope on the top of the table absentmindedly. Noticing Yuna's questioning gaze, Buddy had an epiphany.

"Oh! This is for you… some kid asked me to give it to you," Buddy shrugged as he relinquished the envelope.

"Y puo!!" Brother hissed, to which Rikku just roller her eyes. "YES, genius, uhmo RYMV dra bubimydeuh ec puoc! Duh!!"

Yuna turned the envelope over in her hands, examining the neat, loopy script on the front reading, "Lady Yuna". "C'mon, open it! I've been dying to know what that is all about!" Elma urged. Yuna flashed a smile at her before hesitating one more moment to break the seal. As she slid out the carefully folded paper, the table went quiet. She read.

_Dear Yuna,_

_I'm a really shy guy, so I've never really done this before, but I realize I have to say this now. You might be the most beautiful girl I've ever met, but that's not the reason I like you. You are so kind and caring, but you have this quiet sort of strength as well. Growing up where I have, I can tell you are going to be something amazing to this world, and I am happy to have just known you this little bit in my life. However, if you are willing, I'd like to get to know you a little more. Recently, I just can't get you out of my head, and even though I really am not worthy of you, I can't help but wonder if you at least feel a little bit of what I feel for you. I feel very foolish writing this, let alone sending it (we'll see if I actually have the courage), but I just want you to know that someone thinks the world of you._

_Earnestly,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Lemme see! Lemme see!!!" Rikku snatched the note as Yuna hid her face in her hands. The rest of the group may not have been as grabby as Rikku, but they all had the same sentiment. Once Rikku shrieked, poking Yuna and repeatedly asking "Who is it?! Who is it?!" Elma took the note herself, passing it around to the others, Clasko last as always. Buddy had to translate it to Brother, who looked encreasingly more upset. The clamor of the table was starting to draw attention.

"Shhh! We really shouldn't cause a scene… what if his feelings are hurt when he sees everyone reading it? He'll never come forward!" Yuna looked extremely worried, glancing around the room.

"Oh come on, you have to have SOME idea of who it is! These things don't just come out of nowhere!"

She had to admit, Yuna was rather curious herself. "Well, his speech is very formal from this letter… and he must go to our school if he handed it out at lunch." Rikku chewed her sandwhich thoughtfully. Suddenly Yuna gasped, realization hitting her. "Buddy! Who gave you the letter??"

"Hm? Oh, sorry, but I don't know his name—"

"DESCRIBE HIM!!!" Rikku demanded forcefully, so excited she was compelled to lean completely over the table with half her bite of sandwhich flying out her mouth.

"Rikku, bmayca, pa y MYTO, vun uhla!"

"SHUT UUUP, BROTHER, THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!" Though he didn't speak the language, Yuna got the feeling he understood.

"Let me remember…" Buddy pondered, relishing every second Rikku was stuck in suspended animation, too entranced to swallow her poor, poor lunch. "He was very polite… not that tall… and if I remember correctly, he had white hair."

Yuna froze. 'He… there's no way…'

Baralai was her secret admirer?!

* * *

As the students trickled into White Magic class, Yuna felt like there were flans in her stomach. Probably ice flans, sending a cold chill up her back.

How was she supposed to act when she saw him? Like everything was normal? Like she knew what was up? Should she ignore him? Should she pay him extra attention?

She sighed, drifting in her thoughts for a moment. Tidus was usually in this class… talking to him would probably have set her at ease. He could say one thing—make her laugh and forget everything stressful in her life. Of course, and create a storm of stress on his own.

But Tidus was just a distant dream—a stupid celebrity crush that she happened to go to school with. He might as _well_ be in Zanarkand. And Baralai had been there for her… true, she didn't know him very well, but he was sweet and respectful and he actually _saw_ Yuna—and apparently liked her. And Yuna knew they were more compatable; they both were involved in the Temple, both were calm and unassuming people, and they both actually lived in the same places—Luca and Bevelle. Plus, Yuna had to admit how attractive Baralai was. He wasn't the one someone would point out immediately as a hunk, but his face was beautiful. It took time to realize how perfect Baralai was, and yet he was just as worthy of affection as Tidus, and maybe even moreso!

'But, Tidus… if he were here, he would crack that smile of his as make everything else go away…'

With a stab of laughter, reality snapped back. Oh, yeah. He wouldn't be smiling at Yuna. He'd be smiling at those girls.

The laughing girl was a blonde with short hair and perfectly shaped pink lips. She wore a lowcut black lacey top with a lepord print pencil skirt, one hand on her hip and the other lugging an expensive brand-name leather purse. On her feet were high black heels, and a gold chain lay around her neck with a giant, bedazzled heart hanging from it, drawing even more attention to her cleavage. Her makeup was over the top, matching her converse, but matching best friend—Yuna's worst enemy.

Dona wore tight, plush sweatpants with "Sexy" printed on the butt. The light pink accented her darker skin, while on top she wore an extremely small white t-shirt. Her pierced belly button was clearly visible, and her lacy bra possibly even more so through the "shirt". Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail, giant sunglasses obscuring her cold eyes.

"My, my, my, what have we _here_?" Dona drawled. Yuna was surprised that Dona was not addressing her, instead looking over to find the terrorists standing over a mousy brown-haired girl. "You DO realize that you've helped yourself to my friend's seat, don't you?"

"And I also hope you realize that you really shouldn't raid your Poppy's closet without asking… there is no way those clothes were made for a _girl_." The blonde one jeered.

"You know, LeBlanc, maybe we should be more sensitive… sometimes, socially inept kids don't quite understand the higher concepts of 'not-looking-like-a-crazy-old-guado'."

"_Excuse me, class_…"

To Dona and LeBlanc's horror, Maestor Seymour entered, a [very] slight smile on his face, yet rage in his eyes. "_Does something appear to be the problem_?"

"Nothing, Maestor Seymour, sir, I was just confused, as this _girl_ took my seat."

He raised a blue eyebrow. "You're high school students… figure it out." With a last glare from Dona, the girl went scurrying to the desk beside Yuna. Empathizing with the girl, Yuna leaned over towards her.

"Don't worry about them… they try to push everyone around. It's all just words though… you should never feel afraid of them!" She sounded much more confident than she felt. 'Let's see if I can follow my own advice…' Yuna inwardly glowered.

The girl's eyes were wide. "Thank you! I-I'm only a freshman, and you guys are all just so intimidating, you know? It's hard to keep your own… I'm Shelinda, what's your name?"

The older girl was slightly distracted, watching the door as she heard a familiar voice. "Um, I'm Yuna…"

And she was off. "THE Lady Yuna? Lord Braska's daughter? Oh wow this is great! It just so happens that I want to work at the temple when I grow up. I mean, most of the people in my family have, and I'm sure it won't be a problem to get a position, but if you could throw in a kind word for me that would be great! Lady Yuna as my first friend! Wow! I never thought—"

But Yuna's eyes were frozen on that brilliant white hair, that tan skin, that pearly smile as Baralai entered, Isaaru and Lulu flanking him. He caught her eye and smiled before turning to Isaaru, engaging him in conversation. Yuna quickly turned away, smiling at absolutely nothing to look encouraging to Shelinda—like she was listening. But inside, there were flans. Gooey, nasty flans sloshing around like they were on the S.S. Winno.

If Tidus were here, she would smile and forget all this…

* * *

a/n: Thank you SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME! I hope some of the original readers find their way back, because I have so much planned and I'm so excited! And I know everyone says this, but please review! If it weren't for reviews, there's no way I would have made it through the first chapter, and individual reviews have brought me back to this story when i've forgotten it so many times, so it really does make a difference. I'm also always open to suggestions... I can't promise anything will make it in, but if it fits I'd love to add in any ideas or constructive criticism! THANK YOU!!! Next time: we get to know the Paine and Lulu crew, and things are definately messier than they seem. Plus we get down to this secret admirer business!

-bucky


End file.
